


You will be mine

by Kitten0625



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha The Hulk, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Beating, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Confusion, Deadpool being Deadpool, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Murder, Mutant Powers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sexual Confusion, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten0625/pseuds/Kitten0625
Summary: Peters parents died when he was just a kid, he lost his aunt and uncle right after that as well, he become an orphan. His life was falling apart.One day the famous Tony Stark shows up and adopts him, his life changes completely. Now he’s all grown up, he has his super powers, his awesome super family, every night he fights crime, even the word accepted him as an omega hero now all he wants is to be the perfect son, the best super hero, a good friend and a good mate for his alpha.Deadpool in the alpha of the alphas and even tho Peter wants to lick every muscle under that skin tight suit he can’t, because he already belongs to someone else. Their every night patrols start to lead into something, but Peters life can’t let and keep Wade in, what will Peter do when he will have to choose between love and everything else?





	1. Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. Isn’t it just fun to start of a new fanfic with warnings? I think it is.  
> WARNING!!!  
> This fanfic will have a lot of strong language, abuse, suicide talk and attempts, murder, a lot of sex and sexist content, if you are triggered by any of that, maybe this fanfic isn’t for you. You have been warned.

_**Peter**_  
Peter was sitting on the black wide leather couch in the empty spacious quiet for now living room early in the morning drinking his hot dark coffee without sugar in it, enjoying some quiet and calm time after a hard week of fighting crime. As he heard the noise of Iron man landing with all of the Avengers with him, Peter understood that his quiet time was over, as they walked in the kitchen and started their long arguing who did the most work and who was the best, it was like this always, for as long as Peter can remember, just like the first day when he was adopted and arrived here, in the big Avengers tower ten years ago. Sometimes it felt like everything happened just yesterday, thinking about it Peter drifted into his thoughts back at the time when he was only 10 years old at the adoption center.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**10 years ago**  
“ _Hey there little guy_ ” said a strange tall man with sunglasses and a glowing circle thingy in his chest. Peter was staring at him with big scared eyes and an old warned out stuffed teddy bear in his tiny hands.  
“ _It’s okay little buddy, I won’t hurt you, my name is Tony, Tony Stark, would you like to be my friend?_ ” the man gave his big hand for Peter to take and smiled showing perfect straight white teeth.  
“ _Yes, I’m…My…My name is Peter, Peter Parker_ ” Peter said giving his small shaking hand to the man.  
“ _Peter darling this is Tony Stark also known as the Iron Man you like to watch on the TV so much_ ” said Annie the Adoption center worker.  
“ _Iron Man?!_ ” Peter shouted looking up at the man again with surprise in his eyes.  
“ _Shhhhh little man, don’t give my secret away_ ” Tony said smiling and winking with his right eye at Peter.  
“ _He is here to adopt you Peter_ ” Annie said smiling. “ _Darling could you go and pack your things, when I get the papers ready?_ ”  
“ _Are you lying to me?_ ” Peter asked unsure of what was happening, his heart was pounding so loud, someone was here to adopt him? Not just someone it was Iron Man, the Iron Man that Peter admired so much.  
“ _No little guy, I’m here to be your friend and to take you to your new home, if you want to?_ ” Tony asked still smiling, kneeling down on one knee to meet Peter’s eyes.  
“ _Yes_ ” Peter shouted running and hugging Tony around his neck. Tony stud up with Peter in his hands and walked after Annie.  
It felt like the best day ever for him, he will be a part of a family, not just any family, he will be an avenger, just like he always said to his friends, that when he grows up, he will help people like the avengers do.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
“ _Peter? Hey Peter?_ ” Tony called.  
“ _Sorry, I was lost in thoughts_ ” Peter replied as he saw Tony’s worried face right in front of his.  
“ _Is everything okay? You seem little down lately_ ” Tony reached out his right hand and with his palm touched Peter’s forehead to check his temperature.  
“ _Dad I’m fine, just didn’t sleep that much last night, I’m only thinking about tonight’s patrol_ ” Peter replied, trying to make his voice sound as calm as he could make it, he knew how worried and protective his dad was.  
Peter was thinking about how happy he was to have this big family, sure it wasn’t easy to keep everyone happy when everyone was so different and on top of that had super powers of their own. His family was weird and unusual, but it was warm, big and caring, and it made his life full, it made his life fuller than he could have ever expected it to be, it made him feel full as well, even after he lost everything as a child. When he was adopted everyone took him in and loved him as if he was their own child, even if he was a weak and scared omega nobody abandoned him or pushed him away, then the spider bit him and everything turned around even more, it made him scared that his world will fall apart, but it didn’t, he couldn’t be happier for everything he had in his life, but sometimes late at night laying in his bed alone he felt like some small part of him was empty, it drove him crazy, because he just couldn’t figure out what it was.  
“ _Peter listen I know how much you love to patrol, but your heat is coming up and maybe you should take it easy?_ ” Tony sat down as his suit was left standing and then walked away.  
“ _It’s okay Dad, I still have a week so I’m good and I’ll be careful on patrol you know that and you know I can’t just sit in one place and do nothing, I will have a week of bed time soon, I will get my rest_ ” Peter smiled, taking the last sip of his coffee.  
“ _I know that you are strong Petey, it’s just that I’m worried about you, that bruised eye really makes me mad that I wasn’t there to protect you_ ” Tony looked at Peter’s left eye with sadness in his face.  
“ _I have my powers Dad; I’ll be fine_ ” Peter smiled.  
“ _And I like to fight, it gets all my energy out and I feel good saving people, even if it’s just taking care of simple car thief’s_ ” Peter smiled thinking about how he webbed the bad guy last night.  
“ _Give it a rest Tony, the kid will be 21 soon, he is no longer your baby boy_ ” Clint yelled behind the refrigerator door.  
“ _Shut up Clint, Peter will be my baby forever_ ” Tony muttered back.  
“ _He can lift a bus over his head, if anyone here a baby, it’s you Tony_ ” Clint laughed.  
Tony sighted and rubbed his temples, then stood up and left to make coffee for himself.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Peter was swinging on his webs throw New York city with a smile under his mask, he was feeling free, he landed on one of the skyscrapers rooftops and heard a loud crash as something heavy just landed not too far from him, as he turned around, and saw Deadpool standing with his arms against his hips checking if his legs were okay.  
“ _Well well well isn’t it Spidey, owner of a big heart, but I do have to say your ass is way bigger_ ” Deadpool smiled under his mask.  
[ **I do wonder if something else is big, if you know what I mean?** ] Yellow box pointed.  
{ **Yes, we all know you’re talking about his dick, but we do need to see how big it is, to just know just for science purpose of course** } White box replied.  
“ _Hello to you too Deadpool_ ” Peter answered while exhaling in annoyance.  
“ _Is that it? No I missed you, no I love you? No proposing? Nothing?_ ” Deadpool threw his hands in the air, he made his voice sound hurt, like he was in pain, he reached and placed a hand over his heart like it was hurting.  
“ _As for you a hello is more than enough, because you just keep making those not funny, stupid jokes about my ass, by the way they aren’t funny, they never were funny in the first place and now I’m just tired of them_ ” Spiderman smiled to himself.  
“ _Awwww come on I thought we were best friends already, don’t be so cold_ ” Deadpool whined as he stomped his feet in the ground like a little kid that didn’t got the candy he wanted in the store.  
“ _Don’t push it Deadpool, just because I tolerate you, doesn’t mean I like you_ ” Spidey pointed his finger toward Deadpool.  
Deadpool held his hands up like he was ready to surrender. Deadpool was a dangerous man, more on that he was an alpha a really big and strong alpha, these kind of alphas Peter hated the most. The way Deadpool body was built was mouthwatering. He was tall, really tall, his wide shoulders, big arms, long strong legs, his confidence, would make anyone droll anytime of the day. Even if he was the arrogant asshole, with no mouth filter type of alphas, and ow boy Deadpool was the king of them all. I mean just look at him, standing there stretching, every muscle moving under his tight red suit, his huge biceps that Peter sometimes wanted to stick his teeth into. The most annoying part about all this was that Deadpool knew that he looked good, it was all intentional, he knew that every time he moved all eyes were on him, Peter could only imagine how good he moves in bed. How head spinning it would be to be under him, pressed down onto the bed by his weight, covered in sweat, screaming and moaning his name, asking, no begging for more, faster, deeper, deeper, wanting to be knotted by him and…  
Peter cleared his throat. It was true that Deadpool was the alpha of the alphas, an alpha that every omega would faint over, an alpha that was scary to other alphas and not just because he carried katana’s and guns everywhere, but there was one tiny thing, that stopped didn’t Peter from doing anything crazy and jumping onto Deadpool to ride him until his brain got fucket. Peter already had a mate, he was dating someone that was appropriate for his everyday life, someone that his family picket out for him, not to mention that Deadpool was bad as a hero, because he was no hero, so in no way there was a possibility for Peter’s deepest, dirtiest dream to come true. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how to be a good sun, how to be a good superhero and how to be a good mate, even if all of the things sometimes overlapped and he started to feel like life was suffocating him. It happened a while ago, when Steve got kidnaped by Hydra, Bucky went insane over his runt and all the anger that him omega was gone, the avengers started to fight as well, because everyone accused someone else that it was their fault and not their own. They were all searching for Steve all over the world, so New York was left to defend only to Peter and with crime in every corner it got too hard to deal with, he felt like his life was slipping out of his webs, ha ha ha did you got the pun? Out of nowhere Deadpool showed up, at first Peter had to stop him, because he was literally killing everyone out on the streets, when Deadpool showed interest in joining him at his night patrols, they made an agreement that Deadpool can’t kill anyone or as he says unalive them in any way and now for the past half a year Deadpool joined him every night in his patrol. To be honest, because of Deadpool things did got a lot easier, when there were a lot of villains Peter was no longer alone to face them, when the nights were calm he had company and didn’t feel so lonely, when his heat hit him, Deadpool would take over the week and patrol so that Peter could calmly scream in pain in his bed without a worry that someone is attacking the city. Yes, his father was Iron man and yes his family was The Avengers, but they had to deal with bigger things, like villains who lifted cities up in skies and Peter took over the smaller villain’s, because someone had to look over the little guys as well.  
Why didn’t Peter tell that he had a mate or who he was to Deadpool? Because Deadpool was a big mouth and even if they worked together, trusting someone to know your secret identity wasn’t easy. Because Deadpool didn’t know who Peter was behind the Spiderman mask in the first place, so knowing if he had or didn’t have mate wasn’t necessary information. You may be wondering well how in the hell Deadpool didn’t knew who Spiderman was if Spiderman worked with Iron man and Iron man was Tony, and Tony was Peter’s dad, you would think it would be kind of obvious. Dad only let Peter be Spiderman after the super spider bite with one condition that he will keep it from everyone who he really is, being an adopted son of a billionaire, playboy draw enough attention in Peter’s life and he didn’t need any more attention as being a superhero was well, so dad put in a lot of work and lies to make it look like Peter and Spiderman were two completely different people. The amount of times fake Spiderman saved Peter was insane, there were even pictures of them together, they went to the same events, spend hours in the same space and hours doing different things in different sides of the world at the same time, so this way it seemed impossible for them to be the same person. Why was this agreement made? Dad said that what if one day Peter just decided to leave the hero business and create a family, this way his family would be completely safe from Spiderman’s enemies, it was a smart thing, but Peter never had the feeling of wanting to leave all of this, but he agreed anyway, because you never know how life will decide to flip and take a wrong turn and just fuck everything up, so still having his identity was the smart thing to do. As Spiderman Peter was loud, he always cracked jokes, jumped off buildings, did dangerous things to save others, swinging around town like crazy if he was bored, had word fights with the press, but Peter as well Peter was completely different, he was a silent shy boy, he went to charity events, never had a public scandal, never got drunk in public, never had a fight with anyone, never was mean to paparazzi even if they did follow him and his friends everywhere, his personality as himself and as Spiderman was complete different, just sometimes he got lost over who was the real him.  
“ _Hey feeling okay pumpkin pie?_ ” Deadpool asked, brining Peter back from his thoughts.  
Peter shook his head a little, his temples hurt a little, this wasn’t good.  
“ _Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about all the lame jokes I will hear from you today_ ” Peter replied and smiled under his mask.  
“ _I’m offended, my jokes are brilliant_ ” Deadpool placed a hand on his masked head and pretended to faint, like he was so offended, that his body give up.  
“ _Anyway, Spidey you do know I’m, well we are, still waiting for the day when your suit malfunctions and your true smell will spread, you can’t hide it forever, I bet my gun collection that you must smell so fucking sweet, I mean with an ass like that, you must be tastier than candy_ ” Deadpool spoke as he sat down and waved his hands around.  
“ _You and I both know that this will never happen Deadpool, and why are you so interested in my suit malfunctioning? It can’t be just because of my smell can it?_ ” Peter sat down not to far from Deadpool, the air was getting warmer and warmer since it was the start of summer.  
“ _Well I was wondering since you said that in the suit you can’t smell, you don’t know how I smell and the silent but deadly fart never gets you_ ” Deadpool scratched his head and started to laugh, in his low and sexy voice.  
Peter started to laugh as well, even if he realized that Deadpool wanted to say something serious as always they brushed it off to jokes and didn’t bring it up ever again. Their laugh was interrupted by a scream and within seconds Peter had already jumped of the roof and was swinging towards the scream. A couple of blocks Peter saw a crowd standing around one of the skyscrapers, as he got closer he saw that there was someone standing on the roof right at the edge, it stretched his arm and was holding something small in its arms, wait the small object was moving, as Peter landed on the roof and got closer he saw a teenage girl standing in the edge, crying with a small baby in her hands, holding it above the street. Peter didn’t waste time and got closer to her.  
“ _Hi, hey I don’t want to scare you, I’m Spiderman, I’m here to help_ ” Peter said, after his first word the girl shivered, so he started to take slower steps.  
“ _I know, who you are, everybody does_ ” The girl replied.  
“ _What is your name?_ ” Peter asked.  
“ _I’m Nora_ ” The girl replied, right after she lost her balance, but was quick to fix it back up.  
Peter almost had a heart attack over her loss of balance, the baby cried in her hands once again, but she seemed to ignore him.  
“ _Okay, Nora, what are you doing here? Why are you here with the baby?_ ” Peter asked.  
“ _That is because this baby ruined my life, I want to get rid of it!_ ” Nora raised her voice a little.  
“ _Calm down Nora, everything will be okay, please tell me what happened_ ” Peter tried to speak as calmly as he could.  
“ _My alpha_ ” She started to cry, at that moment Peter saw a clear bond mark on her neck.  
“ _My alpha left me, because of another omega, he promised to love me forever, he said that he will love me and our baby forever, but as soon as she was born he left us, he left me! He left me over another omega_ ” Nora started to cry even more, she started to hiccup.  
Peter’s eyes were glues on the child in her hands, that was crying in the girl’s arms, over a street that was hundred’s on meters below. Peter felt scared, he didn’t really know what to do, this was one of his biggest fears as well, to be left by his alpha. At that moment Deadpool opened the door to the rooftop and walked in.  
“ _Thank you for leaving me behind again Spidey, that is not cool_ ” Deadpool complained.  
“ _You’re an alpha_ ” Nora said, her voice started to tremble.  
“ _Stay away from me!_ ” She screamed.  
Deadpool looked at Spidey, then at Nora, at the crying child in her hands, turned back to look at Peter, slowly nodded and lifted his hands up like he was ready to surrender, he turned back at Nora.  
“ _Shhh princess, it’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you, let us help_ ” Deadpool moved a little closer, but after Nora screamed again he stopped in place.  
“ _It’s okay Nora, we are only here to help_ ” Peter said and slowly moved closer to Deadpool.  
“ _No one can help me, not you, not that alpha, I hate alpha’s! I want all of them dead! Just like her_ ” as Nora said those words, she loosened her grip and let the child fall from her hands.  
“ _Get the girl_ ” Peter yelled at Deadpool and started to run.  
Without hesitation he jumped of the roof after the baby, who was crying, falling right to her death. Peter got close to her in midair, took her right into his hands, now there was only one question left how will he stop them from falling with a baby girl in both of his hands, he was after that if he won’t hold her tight enough, her neck might snap from the sudden movement. As the ground was getting closer Peter’s thinking time was getting shorter, until he got an idea. He hugged the little crying girl with his left arm and webbed her tight to his chest, then with his now free right hand, he shot a web up to stick to the buildings wall. But because this was poorly calculated when Peter’s web stuck to the wall, it got tense and slinged back a little with Peter at the end of it, it ended up with Peter smacking to the wall with his back right before he stopped. It hurt like hell, Peter felt as his whole body burned, his head started to pulsate, it got hard to breath for a second. He forgot all the pain when the crowd under him started cheering, Peter slowly and carefully crawled the rest of the way down. As soon he was on the ground, police men and medics gathered around him, he carefully cutted his webbing and loosened his grip around the little girl, as one of the medics took her from his grip, he saw that she was okay, she started to cry again and was immediately taken to the ambulance. The door of the building opened and Deadpool walked out, with Nora throw over his shoulder, she was screaming and hitting his back with her arms. He walked up to the officer and handled her to him.  
“ _She didn’t mean anything back, she was just treated bad by her alpha_ ” Peter stood up and tried to defend her, she didn’t deserve to be punished by this, after all it wasn’t her fault that her alpha was an asshole, but she will need to face the consequences because she tried to kill her child.  
“ _She will be taken care of, we will look into the situation, she still is responsible over this and thank you men for saving her_ ” The officer said and walked away.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
It was later on the same night, Peter and Deadpool were sitting in their usual rooftop eating, unhealthy friend food, with their masks rolled up over their noses. Just this night the same tasty as always food, didn’t taste like anything to Peter, his mind was so lost that he forgot he was eating. Usually after all night patrols he would stuff his face full with food, because of how hungry he would be and without a worry that Deadpool will judge him for eating like a pig.  
“ _Hey what’s wrong? Is the food bad? You don’t seem to be hungry, you only took a couple of small bites_ ” Deadpool asked, with food falling out of his mouth.  
“ _No the food is fine, everything is okay with it, it’s just I’m thinking about Nora and the whole situation, how much she must have loved or still loves her alpha, I mean she had a bonk mark and everything, she said that her alpha left her over another omega, I can’t even imagine how much could that hurt, to love someone so much, to have a child with them and then end up left one with a baby crying on your arms, that is the scariest feeling and…_ ”  
“ _And this is your fear as well isn’t it?_ ” Deadpool interrupted.  
Peter didn’t say anything, he just nodded slowly.  
“ _Well I may not know how a normal relationship works, but I know how they don’t so I guess…Well I can’t say that I understand that feeling Spidey, but I do know that the right alpha will love his omega and will never want to leave. Me myself, if I ever found my omega I wouldn’t let anyone get near them in their life time, I would rip anyone’s lungs out that hurt them, then shove them right in their mouth and see them choke on their own pair of lungs, with blood splashing everywhere and them trying to scream_ ” Deadpool made a fist in the air as he turned a lovely, deep heart conversation into a disgusting talk about murder.  
“ _God Pool and here I thought that for once you will talk about something sweet_ ” Peter complained, he signed and rubbed his neck, because it felt stiff, his back still hurt a lot.  
“ _Well Sweet butt, just so you know red is the color of love and blood it is so easy to mix those things up, you would be surprised_ ” Deadpool joked as he watched every movement of Peter’s hand onto his neck. Maybe he was wondering if there was bond mark there.  
“ _Only for you_ ” Peter joked back and both of them started to laugh.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
After they ate and joked some more, with Deadpool turning everything into a sex related joke and Peter wanting to never hear Deadpool talk again. As sun started to rise and it was time for them to split and go back to their own everyday life’s. Peter did wonder what Deadpool did doing the day time, because as far as he knew, Deadpool never left his house without his mask or suit on, they talked over it a lot. Deadpool admitted that even if he didn’t give much fucks in life, his skin still made him very self conscious every day and that he avoided mirrors or going outside without his suit. It must be hard not to be able to just take off the mask and live a normal life, as normal of a life Deadpool could have. Well Peters life wasn’t that normal either, he did live in a house full of super heroes, at night he was a super hero himself, in daylight he was a shy boy, with a couple of friends.  
“ _Hey Pool_ ” Peter said.  
“ _Yes, Pumpkin_ ” Deadpool replied.  
“ _I was just wondering what do you do in the day time, when we aren’t on patrol_ ” Peter asked and turned to face the small white eyes and the red mask that hid Deadpool’s face.  
Deadpool tough for a minute.  
“ _You wouldn’t want to know_ ” He replied.  
“ _Okay… Never mind than_ ” Peter said, got up, stretched, his back hurt like crazy. He walked up to the edge and turned around to face Deadpool who was still sitting on the ground.  
“ _Do you always have to jiggle you sweet ass in front of my face? I mean I’m not complaining or anything_ ” Deadpool said. Peter was sure that if he didn’t have his mask on, you would be able to see Deadpool drooling.  
“ _That is enough talk about my ass, you know there is a lot more of me than just that, anyway, see you tonight for patrol Pool, Bye bye_ ” Peter waved good bye and then jumped of the rooftop, as always he waited until the last second before shooting his web and catching himself in the air, the adrenaline from swinging always felt good and it didn’t matter for how many years he has done this, he never got bored of it.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
“ _You came home today later than usual, why?_ ” A voice came from the bedroom as soon as Peter walked out of the bathroom.  
“ _It was a busy night_ ” Peter replied as he walked closer to the bed.  
“ _You smell like an alpha, did you fuck with anyone and just stand there now laying to me?!_ ” The voice growled with anger.  
Suddenly Peter pushed to the ground with a body on top of him and a hand on his neck, choking him. A punch came swinging hitting Peter right in the face. Peter tried to move and push the man away.  
“ _ **STAY PUT AND TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW, WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ANOTHER ALPHA?!**_ ” An alpha command came and Peters body become lose, his limbs left numb, he wasn’t able to move.  
“ _I saved a little alpha baby girl today_ ” Peter cried out, he hated this, he hated getting alpha commands, when his body responded to them in an instant because of its biology, while he felt like a prisoner in his own body.  
“ _And then what? You fucked her after saving her?_ ” The alpha yelled.  
“ _No! You are my one and only alpha, Harry please stop this_ ” Peter left as tears started to form in his eyes.  
“ _Are you ordering me around?_ ” Harry yelled and another punch reached Peters face.  
Harry spit onto Peter, got up from him and walked back to the bed.  
“ _Go the fuck to sleep_ ” He growled.  
Peter with tears in his eyes, stood up, walked to his side of the big bed, got under the covers and like many mornings with tears in his eyes fell asleep, if he wasn’t dead tired from patrol, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.


	2. Your sometimes friendly neighborhood Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter yay, I stayed up all night writing it, just because I wanted to get it out of my mind.  
> I do have to mention this Deadpool and The Avengers have worked together before this time, this is why Tony will be trusting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading :)

_**Wade**_  
Wade woke up horny as always, that bouncy botty covered by blue spandex is just way to sexy, Wade was about 89% sure that Spidey didn’t wore any underwear under that spandex. Wade slowly got out of his bed, sat at the edge of it, he stretched and got up, walked up to his bathroom and took a hot shower, the hot water hitting his swelling knot hurt like fuck, but at the same time it felt good. Wade carefully took it into his hand and slightly squeezed, he hissed and threw his head back in pleasure. He slowly stroked himself up and down as the hot water stream hitted his skin, giving even more sensation, he was so hard that he felt every individual water drip on his dick. He squeezed even harder, started working his hand up and down faster, he threw his head back as a low growl escaped his mouth.  
{ **Ow yeah, imagine that your dick is getting squeezed by Spidey’s little wet whole** } White box said.  
[ **I bet he is tight as fuck** ] Yellow box added.  
“ _Would you two mind shutting the fuck up. I’m in the middle of something_ ” Wade said out loud, his words echoed in his empty bathroom. Only he knew that he wasn’t the only one that heard it.   
Not minding that he was disturbed by his own mind, Wade continued, to be honest White did give a good idea to imagine.   
Wade continued this time imagining Spidey on top of him, bouncing and moaning, good he looked to tasty, Wade wanted to just take a bite. He picked up a faster paste, sometimes a deep low moan escaped his mouth, it didn’t take long for him to cum, but it didn’t feel enough. Even after masturbating three time didn’t feel enough, Wade got pissed off and stopped the water from running, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, tied it around his waist, letting it hang low on his scabbed hips and walked into the small kitchen to cook up some pancakes.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Wade was sitting by the bar drinking whiskey on the rocks, this was his third glass already, ignoring the fact that he was here for only ten minutes, only here he could come without his suit, not having to cover or hide, he had simple ripped jeans on and a red hoodie. This was his favorite bar **Sister Margaret's** was the only place in New York that Wade felt like he was home, a place he belonged at. It was a magical place for all fucked up tooth fairies that could knock your teeth out or give you a lap dance, the badass Santa clauses that watched you when you were sleeping and knew when you were awake and naked, Peter Pans that took beautiful girls away, Easter Bunnies that hid their “eggs” from the police, a truly magical place, straight out of a fairytale.   
“ _You seem to be grumpier than usual, tell Daddy what’s on your mind, what is bugging you_ ” Weasel teased him.   
“ _Nothing much_ ” Wade said as he pulled his red hood from his sweater on his head, he wasn’t in a big mood to crack jokes right now.  
“ _Hey buddy, what’s wrong? Did you lose a job or something? Didn’t got to murder anyone before your morning coffee?_ ” A hand came and pulled off the hood, leaving Wades bald head to just show off.  
Wade sighed.  
“ _Hi Ness, why are you two so sticky this morning?_ ” Wade complained.  
“ _It’s five pm Wade, this isn’t morning time, it’s evening already_ ” Weasel said.  
“ _And we are your friends, we care about your always grumpy ass, today it seems to be even more grumpier, what is it? Have a butt plug stuck inside? Want me to press the button for it to start vibrating?_ ” Vanessa teased.  
“ _I wish_ ” Wade laughed.   
As always his friends knew how to break inside of him and make him smile. Vanessa locked beautiful today, as always, that low cut, short, tight, black dress locked wonderful on her, it did leave a little bit for a man’s imagination, just the right combination of sexy and naughty. He and Ness met a couple of years ago, at first they fucked for a couple of months, then tried to create a relationship, even if she was the best thing that happened to Wade, something still fell weird and odd for him, so they broke up, but stayed close, best friends.   
Vanessa was sure that Wade had a soul mate somewhere and that was the reason he was so tensed. Ever since he moved to New York, his runts started to get worse and worse, sometimes he felt like he was just about to lose everything and murder everyone around him.  
“ _I don’t know, I started working with this Spider boy a couple of months ago and now I can’t stop thinking about him_ ” Wade confessed.  
“ _Ow I know that Spider-Guy on YouTube, he is awesome, I have seen so many videos of him, have you seen how he catched a whole bus just with his hands?_ ” Vanessa sounded dreamy.  
“ _I wish I was that cool_ ” Weasel complained while cleaning an empty bear glass.  
“ _That kid has balls, he publicly told everyone that he was an Omega, even after that he got a lot of shit because of it, but now look at him. he works with the avengers, he fights monsters and looks like a god damn snack, anyway he is a nice kid_ ” Vanessa said.  
“ _Yeah, he sure is nice, way too nice to be with someone like me_ ” Wade sighed again and took his glass, chugged it all down and placed the empty glass on the bar. Weasel took two more glasses, placed them next to Wade’s and poured more whisky in them, he took one of the glasses and started drinking, Wade took his glass into his hands, but just held it looking at the drink, without taking a sip.   
“ _Baby don’t bring yourself down so much, you’re a good guy, the right person will see that, I just know that your soul bond will see the good in you right away_ ” Vanessa said as she placed a hand onto Wade’s back and started to rub it.   
“ _Vanessa, please stop with the whole soul bond thing, it just makes me want to kill myself even more_ ” Wake looked down back at his glass again, swirled the whiskey around again.  
“ _I know what could cheer you up, you need to murder someone and get some cash, let’s go and look at today’s money making menu_ ” Ness said, smiling at Wade, she took a sip of her whiskey.  
“ _About that, I have crazy interesting news_ ” Weasel said. Both Wade and Vanessa looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.   
Weasel cleared his throat.  
“ _You know Tony, the rich guy, the one that owns The Avengers, well he has an adopted son and that son isn’t a super hero, like his dad_ ” Weasel started to explain.  
“ _I know everything, I worked with them, get to the point_ ” Wade protested.  
“ _Okay, okay, so anyway, there is a huge amount of money placed for his head, there were so many failed attempts that the price has raised up to 2 million dollars now_ ” Weasel explained.  
“ _Wait, why would anyone want to kill that kid? Isn’t he the most boring kid ever? He only goes to charity events, never been caught drunk or with hookers like other rich kids_ ” Vanessa got confused.  
“ _That is the exact same thing I was thinking, maybe someone wants the kid dead as revenge_ ” Weasel said.  
This did get Wades attention.  
“ _Then the price wouldn’t be so big if it was just revenge_ ” Wade said and started to think.  
“ _I thought that as well, so I did some digging around, turns out that the order was placed on him because of his mate_ ” Weasel said.  
“ _You mean Harry Osborn? That hot alpha with the rich daddy?_ ” Vanessa sounded all excited.  
“ _Yes. It so happens that someone doesn’t agree on their relationship, so they want the Tony kid dead_ ” Weasel explained.  
“ _That seems pretty stupid, to place that much money over someone’s head_ ” Wade commented.  
“ _The price is so high because no one was able to get even close to the kid, I mean it is obvious that you can’t just walk up to an Avenger’s son and slice his head off_ ” Weasel explained.  
“ _I see that spark in your eyes, this interested you, didn’t it?_ ” Vanessa bumped Wade on the shoulder.  
“ _It sure did, I’m gonna go snoop around_ ” Wade said, finished his drink in one sip. Left a couple of bucks on the counter, stood up and left.   
{ **Today just got a little more interesting** } White said.  
[ **I can already imagine all the stripper’s we will buy with all of that money** ] Yellow was excited.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
After a couple of hours of snooping around, gathering information, Wade was sitting on a roof, of one of the coffee’s in the city, he was watching his target. The kid was out with his friends, who were and obvious lesbian couple and they were super hot, but there was just something about the kid that caught Wades eye. The boy was small about 5’9, he had a full head of brown messy hair, that made him look like he was straight out of bed after some good ass sex. He had beautiful light hazel eyes, there was just one thing, his right eye was all red ad puffed, someone must have hit him pretty good, but who could have that been? There was no way in hell that Tony was the one that beaten him up. Wade got interested into this whole thing, so he decided to investigate a little more, before claiming the reward. The boy didn’t seem that interesting, he didn’t dress in any weird way, he didn’t attract much attention, it seemed like he wanted to be invisible. After he and his friends drank their coffee, they got up and walked around town. The kid seemed be in the same mood always, until he saw a stuffed cat, that was about half his size, he went in and brought the stuffed animal. On their way back, he was holding the stuffed animal close, smiling shyly behind him, his smile just shot at Wades heart, wade himself didn’t knew why, but he wanted to see that smile again and again. The boy hugged the two girls, waved them goodbye and went back into the tower. That was Wades que to move as well, it was a long time before when he made a visit, so it seemed very appropriate to visit the avengers again, after all, weren’t they all friends? Wade went into the tower, was let in by security, because technically now he was a kind of a hero. He went up to the top of the tower in the elevator, there he was greeted by an empty room.   
“ _Hello?_ ” Wade said.   
He looked around the space, it was a large area. On both sides of the elevator were large long hallways with big metal doors on each side. Straight forward was a big round glass table with the Avengers logo in the middle, around it were a lot of chairs. Further was a kitchen on the left side, and a big black couth with a gigantic TV in front of it. There was a gigantic fireplace with an open flame, in front of it was a big black carpet on the floor and a lot of light grey pillows. The whole space was covered with glass windows, because it was late evening, you could see all the city lights from this tower.  
“ _Do you expect me to believe that you brought this piece of shit yourself?_ ” A voice came from the end of one of the hallways.   
“ _Harry I’m begging you to stop, I really did buy this myself, there is no one else but you, I swear to you, please give it back_ ” Someone was crying.   
Wade wanted to move to the direction of the voices to see what was going on, but before he could, a guy walked out of one of the metal doors. He was about the same high as the kid, built much bigger, clearly an alpha. He had dark brown hair and an expensive looking suit on, after him came running Peter, Wades target. None of them seemed to notice that Wade was standing by the elevator. The guy with the suit passed the whole living room and went straight for the fireplace, he was being followed by a crying, still good looking Peter.  
“ _Harry I’m begging you, don’t do this_ ” He cried out.  
“ _ **STAY RIGHT THERE**_ ” An alpha command came from the suited guy.   
Right in the moment the smaller boy stood still in the middle of the living room, crying, he was clearly uncomfortable with the alpha command given to him, but he wasn’t able to resist it.   
The suited guy walked up to the fireplace and tossed the stuffed animal in.  
{What the fuck is going on here?} White was confused just as Wade was.  
Wade decided to bring attention back to him, there was no way in hell he was letting this arrogant piece of shit alpha bully that little guy for any longer, he cleared his throat and both of the boys shot their eyes in the direction that he was standing.   
“ _Who the fuck are you?_ ” The suited one said.  
“ _I’m your now friendly neighborhood Deadpool, I’m here to see Tony, I have something to talk over with him_ ” Wade said.   
“ _Great another hero_ ” The suited one said in a sarcasting voice.  
“ _Dad isn’t home right now, none of the avengers are, they are all on a mission right now_ ” The smaller boy said, still standing in the same spot.   
Wade walked up to the boy, he felt as the other alphas eyes followed him, he stood right in front of him and reached his hand out.   
“ _Deadpool, and you will be?_ ” Wade asked.  
It was stupid to ask, Wade knew this boy’s name, his age, and details like his favorite book, because he was his target, he was here to kill him.  
The boy reached out and shook Wades hand.  
“ _Peter Stark-Parker_ ” He said and shyly smiled.  
At that moment his pheromones hitted Wades nose and Wade lost his mind right away.  
[O my god, do you smell that?] Yellow more so screamed than said.  
{Holy fuck, he smells so fucking good, don’t you think Wade?} White asked.  
{Wade?} White repeated.  
[Yo, dude?] Yellow yelled.  
Wade was just standing there looking at the smaller boy, holy fuck he smelled so good, like lemons, but at the same time sweet like strawberries, it felt overwhelming, Wades mind went just black, that was the best smell an omega ever had.  
The weird part was that the boy was just as stunned as Wade was, they were both just standing there, pressing their hands in a greeting, but not moving, just both staring at each other, without blinking. Wade was staring into the boy’s beautiful hazel eyes, his eyes were full of tears, which made them sparkle in the bright light of the room. The only thing that wasn’t nice was the big bruise under his right eye.  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” The suited guy interrupted.  
The moment he walked over, Peter let go of Wades hand and looked at the floor.  
[No way, do you feel that?] Yellow was shocked.  
{I did feel that, I want that kid now} White stated.  
“ _Yeah_ ” Wade said.  
“ _What?_ ” Harry asked.   
But before he could finish, Tony landed in the big glass balcony and the moment he saw Deadpool he walked up to them.  
“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Tony asked, he had an unpleasant look on his face.  
“ _I’m here to talk to you_ ” Wade said.  
Tony rolled his eyes and turned his head a little, then suddenly jumped before Peter, lifting his chin up.  
“ _What happened to your face honey? Who hurt you?_ ” Tony asked, more so attacked with his question.  
Tony’s eyes went big for a second and then he jumped from Peter right next to wade, he placed a blaster from his suit right next to Wades head.  
“ _Did you fucking did this?_ ” Tony hissed.  
Before Wade could say anything, Peter interrupted.  
“ _Dad, he didn’t do anything to me, he just got here, he is looking for you_ ” Peter said.  
Tony let go of Wade and walked back to his son, now the blaster was gone from his hand.  
“ _Who did this?_ ” Tony asked again, lifting his son’s chip up, to look him in the eyes.  
“ _Nobody, I fell_ ” The boy said.  
And for a split second on the word _Nobody_ his eyes traveled and looked at the suited arrogant asshole, this was all it took Wade to realize that the guy who burned the stuffed cat in the fireplace was the one that beat up this omega. Ow this motherfucker will get it, no one is allowed to beat up a much weaker omega, no one.  
Tony slowly nodded, then took his eyes of his son and looked back at Deadpool.  
“ _What was that you wanted to tell me?_ ” Tony asked.  
Right now Wades mind was black, because in reality there wasn’t anything he had to tell, it was just a stupid cover up, but now he needed to think of something.   
“ _I think the boys should leave for this_ ” Wade said.  
“ _Why?_ ” Tony frowned.  
“ _Believe me, it will be better if they leave_ ” Wade said.  
Right now he was thinking over of what to say, he came here to kill the kid, but right now he wanted to protect him, what the fuck was wrong with him? Wade decided what will he do.  
[Wait what do you mean you will tell Tony about the thing?] Yellow was concerned.  
{WHAT? Since when are we the good guy who protects people?} White wasn’t pleased.  
Tony looked at Peter, then nodded and started to walk towards the elevator.  
“ _Come with me_ ” Tony said to Wade.  
Wade followed after him, they both got into the elevator, the door closet, they went down a couple of floors, until the elevator stopped and opened the door to a new space. It was like big man cave but on a way bigger scale size. The room was full of arcade games, there were a couple of pool tables, even a bowling alley at the end of the room, it was just a big open space full of games. Toby walked past everything to the big black leather couch, sat down, waited for Wade to sit down as well and waited. It was a sign for Wade to start talking. Wade cleared his throat.   
“ _Your son is in danger_ ” Wade said.  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” Tony looked confused.  
“ _There is a huge amount of money places over his dead head_ ” Wade said.  
Tony was just staring at Wade, with a very lost and confused look on his face.  
“ _Someone wants him dead, they placed 2 million dollars over this_ ” Wade continued.  
“ _Since I’m not the only one that works in the dark market, I came here to warn you to keep him safe_ ” Wade finished.  
“ _Why would you warn me? Why not came here and get your reward?_ ” Tony asked.  
[Ow shit he is on to us] Yellow panicked.  
“ _Because I work with Spidey, Spidey is part of your team, I wanted to help, because it was the right thing to do, that kid brushed his good vibes onto me_ ” Wade smiled behind his mask.  
“ _So because you work with Spiderman, you wanted to help my son, because Spiderman is a part of my team?_ ” Tony asked really careful.  
“ _Yeah, I mean aren’t they like friends or something?_ ” Wade said.  
At that moment Tony relaxed a little bit.  
“ _Yeah, they are friends, do you have the thing where it says that my son is wanted?_ ” Tony asked.  
“ _Ow yeah sure, I have it on my phone_ ” Wade said, as he pulled his phone out of one of the pouches. He give it to Tony.  
Tony placed the phone down on the glass table and spoke.  
“ _Jarvis, could you scan this phone and pull up the wanted Peter post?_ ” Tony said.  
“ _Right away sir_ ” A voice spoke and the glass table turned on, pictures of Peter popped everywhere. Lights flicked until in front of their faces the wanted post appeared.  
“ _It appears sure that someone wants Peter killed because of Harry_ ” Jarvis said.   
“ _I don’t understand_ ” Tony said.  
“ _Why because of Harry?_ ” Tony was lost.  
“ _Maybe the client is jealous over Peter, sir_ ” Jarvis said.  
“ _Yeah that is obvious_ ” Tony said.  
“ _But who has that much money to place over jealousy_ ” Wade asked.  
“ _Jarvis, could you break into the system and see from where this was sent? Maybe find the bank card number or something?_ ” Tony asked.  
“ _This will take a while sir, the website has a lot of security measurements_ ” Jarvis replied.  
“ _Okay, tell me if you find anything_ ” Tony said.  
After his words, everything shut down, the table was back at just t being a simple glass table. Tony locked at his watch.  
“ _I need to head back, I only came here to get supplies_ ” Tony said.  
“ _Come with me, in the meantime, I need to figure what to do_ ” Tony said, as he walked back to the elevator.   
Wade fallowed him, they were back in the big living room. Peter was sitting on the big black leather couch. As soon as they walked back, he stood up from it and walked up to them.  
“ _Dad is everything okay?_ ” Peter asked.  
“ _Yes, okay, Peter you are under house arrest_ ” Tony said.  
“ _What?_ ” The boy asked.  
“ _In other words, you are grounded and Deadpool here will keep you safe_ ” Tony said.  
“ _I will?_ ” Wade asked.  
“ _He will?_ ” Peter asked as well.  
“ _Yes he will, feel free to use this house as your own, until I’ll get back_ ” Tony said to Wade.  
“ _I…Um…_ ” Wade stuttered.  
“ _Wade can you keep my son safe?_ ” Tony asked.  
“ _Yes_ ” Was a short, confident answer from Wade.  
“ _Good, we will talk over everything when I’ll get home_ ” Tony said. After that he turned to Peter, give him a kiss on his forehead, turned around, walked up to the balcony. His suit gathered around him literally from his skin, that was the coolest thing Wade has ever seen and Tony flew away.  
“ _I’m sorry, what have you said to my dad that now I’m grounded?_ ” Peter seemed mad, really mad.  
“ _Well…_ ” Wade didn’t know where to begin. This wasn’t planed at all, he wasn’t supposed to be here, more ever to guard this kid, he was supposed to be here to murder him, collect the reward, convince Spidey to date him, go on a vacation and fuck Spidey in every corner of the whatever island they would go to. Why was Wade stuck here as a body guard for Tony’s kid? Everything was so unclear. The only clear thing was that he will punish that Harry guy in the face and will make him pay for what has he done to this wonderful smelling omega, Wade won’t let anyone hurt an omega, more so an omega that smells so good, Wade felt as he started to get hard, just thinking about this omega.  
{Ow shit, do you like this tiny guy?} White asked.  
[I know, I do] Yellow replied.  
“ _Will you explain?_ ” The boy asked and brought back Wade from his thoughts.  
“ _Hmmm where should I start_ ” Wade said as he scratched his head, over his mask.  
“ _I can’t be at home, I have things to do later_ ” Peter said.  
“ _Things like?_ ” Wade asked.  
“ _It isn’t your business_ ” Peter argued back.  
“ _Well I guess then you don’t want to know anything_ ” Wade yawned.  
“ _I do!_ ” The boy said a lot lauder then needed.  
“ _But I really can’t tell you_ ” The boy said, this time so quiet, that Wade almost missed it.  
They both stood there, not to far, nor to close enough, Wade once again was hit by the amazing sour and sweet omega smell, that made his head feel like he was on a rollercoaster and everything was spinning. He was staring at the boy trough his mask, the boy was staring back with his big hazel eyes, they both just stood there. Wade noticed that the boys nose moved a little, it meant that he was smelling Wade back as well. Using this, Wade let out more of his pheromones out and watched the boy’s eyes, as soon as Wades pheromones reached him, his pupils become huge, all of his eyes were almost black, you could barely see the hazel color, there was only a tiny rim left of hazel in his eyes.   
“ _Will you care to explain what is going on?_ ” Harry interrupted.  
Wade was forced to move him focus from the boy, to the arrogant ass walking up to them.  
{I want to punch him in the face} White said.  
[I feel the same way, I want to go back to smelling that sweet boy] Yellow said.


	3. The babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit of a mess, but I still hope you will like it

_**Peter**_  
Peter thought he will lose his sanity this week, because yesterday and today were the worst days in his life ever, but he just had to wait because the rest of the week was just waiting around the corner. First thing in the Monday morning dad and all the avengers were called out in a training mission by S.H.I.E.L.D. in some super secret deserted island for an entire week. Peter felt scared and worried for them, after all it was his family that was leaving who knows where, to do who knows that, but at the same time he felt mad and jealous that he couldn’t go as well. Like what the hell Nick, why didn’t you invite Spiderman into the mission as well? But this didn’t mean that Peter couldn’t wine his way into the mission. Even when that failed Peter got mad and just went out with Gwen and MJ to go get coffee and stay a little out of the now empty house. On his way back he brought a stuffed kitten that Harry later on burned in their fireplace, later in the evening dad got home to gather more supplies, at the same time out of nowhere Deadpool showed up in the tower and everything started to become an ever bigger mess from that point on.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** \  
 **Monday morning**  
“ _Peter we’re leaving for a week there is some special training by S.H.I.EL.D._ ” Tony said.  
“ _Okay, dad, I will go and pack everything I need_ ” Peter got all excited by the new mission.  
“ _No Peter, you will stay home_ ” Dad said.  
“ _WHAT?! That isn’t fair!_ ” Peter tried to protest. There was no way he was going to stay at home and lose all the fun of training, more so ever stay at home alone for a week with Harry. Even if Harry was his mate, chosen by his family, just not by Bucky, but Peter hated him, he hated getting all he alpha commands, losing control over his body, feeling fear all the time, getting beaten up…  
“ _Son listen your heat is in less than a week, we can’t risk it starting on the mission_ ” Tony said.  
“ _I can just take the new medicine that Bruce created and I will be fine, I’m sure that this time it will work_ ” Peter tried to convince Tony.  
“ _No sweetheart, I’m not tacking that risk with you, do you understand?_ ” Tony spoke in a lower voice, this way letting Peter know that he won’t change his mind.  
“ _And Peter don’t forget, this heat is special, you will bond with your mate, because it will be your 21st birthday_ ” Steve walked over with a smile.  
After those words Peter’s whole body went numb, that was right, this Friday was Peter’s birthday, his 21st birthday, the day he and Harry started dating he promised that on his birthday he will mate with him with a bond, a bond that will mean that they will be together, forever, Peter will belong to Harry **FOREVER**.  
“ _Petey, sweetie are you okay? You just turned pale_ ” Steve pointed out.  
“ _Is everything okay?_ ” Tony asked, he seemed very concerned.  
“ _Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, I’m just not feeling so good, I guess because my heat is so close_ ” Peter tried to smile a little, to make this as much believable as he could.  
Tony walked closer, placed his hand on Peters forehead, he fronwed a little.  
“ _Your temperature is a lot higher than usual, I will order Jarvis to remind you to take medicine, no patrol today as well, understood?_ ” Tony said.  
“ _This isn’t fair dad!_ ” Peter protested.  
“ _I will tell everyone that Spiderman went with us, so you will get a little vacation and_ ” Tony said.  
“ _Dad you can’t away my patrol as well, you’re not letting me go on the mission and now I can’t even patrol? This is so not fair_ ” Peter frowned as he crossed his arms on his chest.   
“ _Don’t make me take your suit away Peter_ ” Tony yelled and everyone in the roof just stopped, froze and turned their heads towards Peter and Tony.   
“ _Yes, dad_ ” Peter sighed.  
Tony sighed as well, he rubbed his temples.  
“ _If anything bad happens call me okay?_ ” Dad said.  
“ _Yes, Dad, please be safe_ ” Peter said as he hugged himself.  
Tony walked up to him, kissed his forehead and walked away, to pack his left things for the trip.  
“ _Peter, sweetie is there something wrong? When I mentioned your bonding it looked like all the good emotions left your body, I know that bonding may seem scary, but let me tell you this, with the right alpha, with your alpha it is a magical thing_ ” Steve grabbed Peters hands into his own.  
Steve was right, the right alpha is what every omega needs, but it didn’t mean that Harry was Peter’s right alpha, now it was just too late to change anything.  
“ _I know that Steve, I guess I’m just a little scared, that is all_ ” Peter tried to smile a little again, he hated lying to his family, but this was a different thing, it needed to be lied about.  
“ _If you’re not ready, just tell that to Harry, I’m sure he will understand_ ” Steve hugged Peter. After a long hug Steve let go of Peter and walked away.   
Peter felt a harsh tug on his arm as he was dragged away into the hallway, it was Bucky.  
Bucky was the one who quickly picked up what was happening between Harry and Peter, he knew because he himself was once controlled and even tho Peter tried to make it look as natural as he could, without fighting to much over the alpha commands Bucky saw right throw him.   
“ _You fucker, you still haven’t told Tony the truth_ ” Bucky said, trying to keep his voice down, you could hear a little growl in the back of his throat.  
“ _I haven’t I mean there is still some time left before..._ Peters words were cut off when Bucky punched a wall next to him.  
“ _You will either go and tell him now pf what the fuck is happening or I will, enough is enough Peter, what the fuck is wrong with your fucking head? Do you like that shit?!_ ” Bucky said with his jaws clenched so hard that you could hear the tension.  
“ _I will when the time is right and_ ”  
“ _Bucky what are you doing?_ ” Peter was cut off by a worried Steve’s voice.  
Bucky moved his arm away from the wall and walked towards his and Steve’s room and closed the door with a bang.   
Steve walked up to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, he lightly squeezed Peters shoulder.  
“ _Petey I’m sorry about Bucky, I know he doesn’t mean to bully you, I don’t know what’s gotten into him this past month, he just seems to be so angry at everything, he didn’t hurt you did he?_ ” Steve seemed so worried.   
Steve and Bucky were an odd match, Steve carried about everyone, he always felt so responsible for everything and Bucky well the only one he carried about was Steve, at least that was what he said, but everybody knew that Bucky carried for everyone in his team as well. Steve always tried to find a peaceful way to solve everything, without as much damage as possible and Bucky just wanted a gun in his hand and shoot everyone that wasn’t market as a friend. They were a complete opposite of each other. Just like and Deadpool were. Wait? Why is he thinking about Deadpool right now?  
Peter shook his head, trying to move those thoughts away.  
“ _It’s okay Steve, I just got annoyed that I can’t go with you guys on the mission_ ” Peter said, he saw how worried Steve was, it hurt his heart, dad and Steve were the closest with Peter, not telling them everything hurt the most, he never wanted to disappoint them.   
After everyone got their stuff packed, argued a lot along the way, what family doesn’t? They got into the big avenger’s plane and left, Peter was left alone, alone with Harry. At least he will be safe during his heat, Harry found heat’s disgusting, he said that a needy omega was overrated, that all the whining was pissing his off, so when Peter’s heats come, Harry would just leave for a week to go and party with his friends somewhere in an exotic place. Peter hid all day in his big library, he didn’t even open any of the thousands of books that were waiting for him, he just sat on his pillows, hugging his knees, crying into his blanket. His thoughts sometimes slipped into the night patrols with Deadpool, all the stupid jokes and nonsense Pool did. Even if knowing that Deadpool was a lost mind maniac somehow to Peter he wasn’t scary, Peter never felt like he was in danger being with Deadpool, if you don’t count fighting with the villains and deadly weapons, sometimes Peter even cough himself missing his patrols or waiting for them, but this week he can’t even enjoy that. The worst thing about all of this was that dad didn’t leave him alone, for some reason Deadpool showed up out of nowhere, talked with dad which made him angry for some reason and now he was in charge of watching over Peter.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
**Tuesday**  
Tuesday was a calm day, Peter spend the whole day hiding from Deadpool and Harry in his big library. He tough over and over again on what happened on Monday. The whole day just played in his head like a broken record. Peter though about what dad said, the whole not allowed to go on patrols thing. He thought about what Bucky forcefully said to him, even if he was completely right, Peter still couldn’t bring himself to say anything to dad when he was back on Monday. He tough about Gwen and MJ, how they didn’t say anything about his bruised eye when they went out for coffee, he knew that they looked at him uneasy and wanted to ask, but this wasn’t the first time that they saw Peter like this and as always he would just brush everything off or not talk about it all. The closer to his heat the ore brutal Harry would get. Just like last night. When Deadpool settled to sleep on the living room couch despite Peter telling him to just go to the guest bedroom that was downstairs, Deadpool refused and blacked out on their living room couch. As soon as Peter was back to his room he was pressed against the closed door, with Harry’s hand on his neck, chocking him, making him lose all the air in his lungs. At first Harry blamed everything on Peter, he was so angry that Deadpool was here and that he had to play the nice boyfriend part even if Peter’s family wasn’t home, it took Peter a lot of convincing and crying for Harry to believe that Deadpool being here was dad’s idea and that he didn’t wanted him here himself, because it disturbed his life as well. After Harry calmed down and got horny he started to kiss Peter forcefully, but when Peter refused because he was scared that Deadpool might decide to just walk in any minute, that made Harry mad as crazy. Peter was striped right in front of the door, pushed down on his knees, with his face buried to the cold ground, his ass up in the air and then he was forced into sex, to Harry it never mattered if Peter’s slick was there or not, he would just put on a condom and go to town, not minding that to Peter it was extremely painful to bear. If Peter cried out of pain at any time he was always silenced with an alpha command, making his own body and mind his own prison. As always after Harry was done, Peter was just left on the floor crying in pain, a lot of times bleeding. If it wasn’t for his mutated spider powers he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day, even with his fast healing he would still be in pain the next day, but it was bearable so he just hid it as best as he could. Peter curled into his blankets more as his mind slipped the first time he smelled Deadpool’s smell. Because of his suit, no one was able to smell his smell nor he was able to smell anything either. Dad build his suit this way not only to keep him safe, but this helped with all the distressed smell of everyone in danger, not smelling all of the mixed smells really helped Peter to just concentrate on what he was doing.  
Peter still remembered Deadpool’s smell so well. He still remembered how devastated he felt when Harry found his stuffed animal hidden in his library under the same covers that Peter was covered in. For some odd reason Harry never let Peter to have anything that Peter loved all the stuffed animals where thrown out or burned, because Harry stated that they were all gifts from other alphas even if Peter bought them himself had the receipts and everything. Peter still remembers how much of convincing it took for Harry to let him keep his piercings. When Peter got drunk with Gwen one night he decided to get his nipple pierced, as he got back home, Harry ripped the piercing out. After a lot of crying and begging Peter got his nipple piercings done again, this time both of them, he was still scared of Harry ripping them out as well.   
Peter shook his head, this wasn’t what he wanted to think about, he was thinking about Deadpool’s scent. He remembered how it hit his nose when Deadpool walked up to him, he smelled like smoke and for some odd reason mint it was a weird mixture of scents, but it made Peters head go dizzy, just one sniff and Peter felt lost, he smelled a lot of alphas in his life, more than half of his family were alphas, Harry was an alpha but Peter hated Harrys smell. Peter never tough that mint could smell so good, not to mention he never thought that Deadpool would have that smell, for some reason he imagined that he would stink, but he didn’t. Harry’s smell was more like a pinecone, there was nothing bad about the pinecone smell, but after smelling Deadpool, Peter never wanted to smell anything else ever again in his life.   
Out of nowhere Grew texted and said that they just had to meet, but because of Peter’s eye he didn’t wanted to be seen by his friends, to his family he was able to just brush the black eye all to Spiderman time, he said that he was just in a nasty fight with a villain, but what to say to his friends, they didn’t know about his super hero life, not to mention once he got so drunk with them, he just blabbed everything out about his horrible relationship, so ever since then they were onto him just like Bucky was. This was his second worst thing this week.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
{ ** _Gwen_** }  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

_Hey, Tiger, we are going to a coffee shop today and you will join us, I have exciting new to tell you, no excuses, you will be there, you are only allowed not to come if the world was ending. See you soon, love you_  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

{ ** _Peter_** }  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

_Hello, Gwen, sorry I’m not feeling so well today, I think I’ll just stay at home today_  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

After this message about 15 minutes passed and Gwen hasn’t texted anything else. Peter though maybe for once his best friend believed him and will just let him stay at home, in his bundle of tears and blankets, he felt safe here.  
Suddenly the library door bursted open and Gwen walked in holding hands with MJ.   
“ _Peter what the hell do you mean you will stay at home?_ ” Gwen yelled.  
She left MJ’s hand and walked up to the blanket mountain, found Peter and started to pull him out. As soon as Peter was out, she looked at him and stopped, froze a little, looked at MJ and then back at Peter.  
“ _Tiger, what happened to you? You look more beaten up than you did yesterday_ ” Gwen asked.  
MJ walked closer, the only thing Peter heard from her was a gasp, when Peter was pulled in a tight hug from both of the girls. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Gwen pulled away first, she stood up.  
“ _That is it, Peter you will be leaving with us, I don’t care what your dad will say about this_ ” Gwen said.  
“ _Dad isn’t home_ ” Peter said shyly, still in the arms of MJ. Only now Peter noticed that she smelled different.  
“ _Why not? Did something happen?_ ” Gwen got worried.  
“ _He and the others left for training in a mission_ ” Peter said. He wanted to be a brat about it and tell them that he wasn’t invited, but he couldn’t, because what a “powerless” teenager would do there.  
“ _That is perfect, then we will be leaving, tacking you with us and never coming back here_ ” Gwen stated.  
“ _I can’t leave, dad got me someone to watch over me_ ” Peter said.  
As soon as he finished Deadpool showed up at the door. As soon as he showed up Gwen started to growl so loud, she stood in front of MJ and growled like crazy at Pool.  
“ _Go the fuck away_ ” Gwen growled.   
“ _That would be my line, I’m watching over that guy, so you better move your ass away_ ” Deadpool said back, he didn’t even take one care that Gwen was growling.  
Gwen stopped growling and started to laugh like crazy.  
“ _Is he your babysitter?_ ” Gwen laughed even lauder.  
Peter felt so embarrassed that he wanted to burry himself in the yard outside and never be seen again.  
“ _Aren’t you that Drunkpool guy the one that fights with Spiderman now days?_ ” MJ asked.  
“ _Drunkpool hmmm that sounds good as well, let’s keep that as plan B, but no I’m Deadpool and yes I do fight along Spidey_ ” Deadpool stated.  
“ _By the way who are you? Why are you here?_ ” Deadpool asked.  
“ _I’m Gwen, Gwen Stacy, this is Mary Jane my omega so stay the fuck away from her and that pile of tears and pillows is Peter_ ” Gwen said.  
Deadpool nodded, then sniffed around a little.  
“ _Your omega is pregnant isn’t she?_ ” Pool said.  
After those words Peter jumped out of his blankets right next to Mj, that was the reason she smelled different.  
“ _Oh my god, why didn’t you two said anything to me?_ ” Peter more squawked than talked.  
“ _That was the big news Gwen wanted to tell you_ ” Mj smiled and placed a hand on her not visible yet belly.  
“ _I can’t believe it, I’m so happy for you two_ ” Peter said and hugged Mj. Soon after he started to cry, gosh his emotions were out of control because his heat was not too far away.  
MJ started to cry as well and hugged Peter back, slightly rubbing his back.   
“ _Okay this is cute and all, but we are leaving now, come on Peter, let’s go_ ” Gwen said.  
“ _Oh, wow, hey, the boy will stay here_ ” Deadpool said.  
“ _Am no he won’t stay here, is that monkey butt face is here, I’m not leaving Peter here alone with him_ ” Gwen stated.  
“ _Monkey butt face?_ ” Pool asked.  
“ _Harry his mate, that fucker won’t hurt our boy ever again_ ” Gwen said.  
“ _Should the babysitter know this?_ ” Gwen asked in a mocking voice.  
“ _Hey, I got that job by an accident_ ” Deadpool said and lifted his hands up like he was in surrender.  
“ _Wait the guy who threw that stuffed animal in fire is your mate? You have got to be kidding_ ” Deadpool laughed at first, but when he saw that this wasn’t funny to anybody else, he got quiet real fast.  
“ _It is my job now to take care of the kid, so you two can go, I need to have a word with him_ ” Pool said in a very mad tone.  
Peter felt as he swallowed his saliva from that tone, but deep inside somewhere he liked it, even if he could never admit it to himself or to others.  
“ _Yeah sure, we will just leave our best friend with a stranger like you, don’t be stupid_ ” Gwen argued.  
“ _If anything bad happens you can kill me_ ” Deadpool said.  
“ _It’s okay Gwen, I will be fine, but we still need to talk about everything, come over tomorrow okay?_ ” Peter said still in MJ’s arms.  
Gwen kneeled down next to them on the blankets.   
“ _You sure about this?_ ” Gwen asked with an uneasy expression.  
Peter nodded, hugged MJ, then Gwen.  
“ _If anything happens call us okay?_ ” MJ said.  
“ _Okay I know, I will_ ” Peter promised.  
“ _If anything bad happens we will run over here right away_ ” MJ said.  
“ _I will run over here, you will calmly be at home_ ” Gwen stated.  
“ _Excuse me? Did you just stated that I can’t do anything because I’m the pregnant one? That is so unacceptable behavior_ ” MJ laughed.  
“ _As you say princess_ ” Gwen smiled at her mate.  
This was the first time Peter was looking at his friends with jealousy, this was the first time he felt empty watching them, this was a new feeling, what was wrong with him these past few days?  
“ _Be safe, Tiger_ ” MJ said as he hugged Peter once again, then stood up and linked hangs with Gwen, who was smiling the whole time. They began to walk to the door where Deadpool was standing by.  
“ _If you hurt my, I mean OUR little Tiger, I will haunt you down, got it_ ” Gwen said as he looked right at Deadpool’s white eyed mask.  
“ _Sure thing captain_ ” Deadpool replied.  
“ _Bye bye Tiger, call us okay?_ ” Both of the girls said.  
“ _I will, I promise, Bye bye_ ” Said Peter.   
After that the girls left and Peter was left alone in his huge library with just Deadpool standing by the door.   
This was the third part that made this week the worse ever. Was Deadpool.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** \  
“ _Either you will talk yourself or I will start to ask unnecessary questions and make you answer all of them_ ” Deadpool said.  
“ _Who gives you any power to ask anything anyway?_ ” Peter protested, he was still sitting on the floor, covered by his blanket from head to toe, avoiding any eye contact.  
“ _I’m your babysitter, the coolest one there could be_ ” Deadpool joked.   
“ _Why do you even care?_ ” Peter asked.  
Deadpool froze for a little, he kept quiet for a couple of minutes, to Peter it felt like a couple of hours.  
“ _I just don’t know okay, there is something weird about you that makes want to take care of you_ ” Deadpool said.  
For a second Peter felt overwhelmed with those words, but only for a split second, before his mind made him come back to his senses.  
“ _Oh yeah? Isn’t it just because I’m an omega and an all mighty alpha like you sees me as the fragile little being?_ ” Peter said, inside he knew that Deadpool would never view him in this way, not for once he ever said anything about Peter, well about Spiderman being an omega, he never made a joke about who was stronger or anything like that, so why was Peter attacking Deadpool now over something he clearly knew? Why did he felt so irritated being around him? They worker for hours together, fought assholes together, the times Deadpool saved Peters ass was uncountable, Peter knew what kind of an alpha he was, Peter knew that he wasn’t that alpha that saw omegas only as a whole to stick its knot in.  
“ _Hey! That has nothing to do with your biology, I don’t care about that shit, just because you’re an omega it doesn’t make you any less of a person. Like hell Spidey is an omega and he lifts a fucking bus over his head, he can break a person’s arm just like a tooth pick, he can be thrown throw walls, hurt and bleeding but still get up and go fight back again, he sometimes does so much stupid shit just to save someone, he jumps of building not caring if he has a safe place to land and unlike me he can’t just regenerate his ass back to life. On top of that he is one of the smartest people I have ever met in my life, he is way fucking smarter than I’m but he never makes fun of me because of that_ ” Deadpool went on and on about Spiderman.  
Peter sat there amazed, this was the first time he heard someone talk about him like that, Deadpool was really amazed by Spiderman, that means all those times he said something like this he really meant it. This made Peter feel like an asshole for not believing this guy much more.   
“ _You really like him don’t you_ ” Peter said out loud without realizing it, at this moment he was so glad that he was covered by blankets because right now he had the biggest and stupidest smile on his face.   
“ _Yeah I do, if only the world was different_ ” Deadpool said.  
The last few words echoed in Peters head for a while, what does he mean by that?  
“ _What do you mean the world was different?_ ” Peter asked.  
Deadpool shock his head.  
“ _We aren’t here to talk about me or Spidey, we are here to talk about you_ ” Deadpool said. Then he gasped and started to panic.  
“ _What’s wrong with you?_ ” Peter said as he popped his head out of his blanket.  
“ _How will I go on patrol with Spidey if I have to baby sit you? What to dooooo?_ ” Deadpool panicked.  
That’s right, tonight’s patrol, Peter himself hasn’t thought about that at all. Dad did forbid him from going on patrol this entire week, even if yesterday he cheated and stayed home because Deadpool said that the first night he will stay with Peter and would skip patrol, but he promised it to Spiderman today. Because last night Deadpool was sleeping on Peters couch, he couldn’t really go out on patrol, the moment he tried to go to his fridge at night to get his cold green tea to drink he was attacked by sleeping Deadpool with a gun to his head the moment he stepped into the living room area. But tonight he needs to patrol, he can’t just skip patrols nights like that, even if dad said he couldn’t go, but technically Peter didn’t go on Monday night so he technically listened to his dad, right?  
“ _It is completely okay, just go, I’m not a kid, go and do whatever that you do_ ” Peter said as convincing as he could.   
“ _You sure you will be okay if I leave for a couple of hours?_ ” Deadpool asked.  
“ _I’m not a child for god’s sake, just go_ ” Peter said.  
“ _Okay, I will be back in a couple of hours, if anything happens put the bat signal up_ ” Deadpool said.  
“ _Put what up?_ ” Peter got confused.  
“ _By the way mister, don’t you think that you can just leave the whole walk thing just like that, once I will be back, you and I will talk_ ” Deadpool said.  
“ _Fine, just go, you’re pissing me off_ ” Peter whined.  
“ _See you later, grumpy baby_ ” Deadpool joked, got up and left the library.   
Not long after Peter got a message to his phone from Deadpool.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

{ ** _Deadpool_** }  
 _Hi dreamy butt, I’m all up if you are all down (if you know what I mean) for tonight’s patrol, I’ll meet you in an hour, love and kisses. Your lovely always missed and loved Batman, I mean Deadpool_  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Peter laughed to himself as always Deadpool’s text were weird and never really made any sense at all.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
{ ** _Spiderman_** }  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
_Okay, see you tonight_  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Peter always kept his messages short and simple for his Spiderman side.   
It meant he had an hour to get ready and swing out to their usual meet up place. Peter didn’t waste his time, he got up from his blanket covers and walked to the elevator. As he got in he ordered Jarvis to take him to the secret floor. As he got out of the elevator he walked to the glass door, entered the code and walked in to get his suit. The secret floor was way down underground the building, it was a place where dad kept all of his suits, all of his weapons and his most loved cars, along with Spiderman’s old and new suits. As Peter walked over to his side of the room he pressed a button and the big painting moved from its place revealing a room full of Spiderman stuff, like his bike, his web shooters and of course his suit, just wait? His suit wasn’t there anymore, what was going on? There was a note stuck inside the empty space. Peter walked over, took the note and read it.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
**Peter as I said, no patrols, that means NO PATROLS, to keep you from breaking this rule I’m taking the suit with me.**  
 **Love Dad.**  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Peter felt so mad right now, he screamed and threw the note on the ground, he felt as furry burned his face. Fuck no no no, he wanted to go on patrol, he felt like in a prison just being at home, he needed his freedom. Peter starter to mumble something under his nose, cursing and not making much sense because he was so angry at dad, how could he just take the suit. Peter was close to losing his mind when something caught his eyes, it was his old suit, hanging at the end of the room. Peter knew that this suit wasn’t working that smooth as his new did, but it was his dad’s fault that he had to take this one, after all he did take the new one, leaving his old one here. Because Peter felt furious he got his old suit and putted it on, this was it, nothing will stop Peter from getting what he wanted. Peter looked around, it seemed that the suit was just fine, he put on his web shooters and went to the roof. As soon as he was on it, he leaped down, feeling as sounds of this busy city filled his head and his mind. He shot his web and caught himself from smacking to ground below him, swung on it and continued his journey until he landed where he needed to be, this felt good, Peter felt good, being out of the house, being just here to patrol with no Harry around, no dad to tell him that he was doing the wrong thing or Bucky threatening him to tell the truth, this was just him out on patrol not as Peter Stark-Parker but as Spiderman, this felt right. Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t register when his spider sense warned him as he was hit by a metal arm. Peter quickly came to his senses after the hit, got himself back on this feel, ready to fight.  
“ _Oh look an Octopus_ ” Peter teased the villain.  
“ _I’m a doctor_ ” The villain screamed as his long mechanical limbs flew right to Peter. He managed to jump out of their way and to web them together, but as soon as he was one with webbing them together a third one came and grabbed his leg, smashing Peter hard to the ground.   
“ _You know, I think you meant that you need a doctor_ ” Peter teased the villain again at this time he was swung to a wall.   
Doc. Octopus ripped Peters webbing of and it was two mechanical arms coming back to attacking Peter.  
“ _I’m not the insane one, you are, all of you are_ ” The villain screamed.  
Peter was quickly jumping out of the way, without breaking a sweat. He webbed or kicked the villain sometimes making fun of him, it was fun to Peter, he felt alive, well except for the parts where we would get hit.   
Out of a sudden Peter felt hot, his whole body started to feel heavy, when he felt slick coming out it hit him what was happening. He lost balance for a second and was captured by one of the metal arms, he was swung to the ground again, but then Doc. Oc. Stopped and sniffed the air after that he laughed.  
“ _What could we expect from and omega hero, did our fight got so hot that you went into heat?_ ” He laughed.   
Peter was grabbed by his arms and lifted in the air, brought close to the villain’s face. Peters whole body felt hot, his head was spinning, no no no Peter thought, this was the worst time for his heat to start, why now? Why today? His heat wasn’t supposed to start until next week. What will happen to Peter now? At this moment he regretted that he took his old not properly functioning suit.   
Octopus started to rip Peters suit off, Peters whole chest was exposed.  
“ _These look nice, you really are a dirty whore that you have them pierced_ ” He laughed.  
“ _No, let me go_ ” Peter cried out.  
At that moment Peter felt like he was going to throw up, but out of nowhere a katana flew, cutting one of the mechanical arms off.  
“ _Yo, you ugly fucker, get away from my Spidey_ ” Deadpool said.  
Peter cried out of happiness that Deadpool come here, wait but Peter was in heat this isn’t good, he needed to get away as quickly as he could, while Deadpool fought with Doc. Oc. Peter started to slowly crawl away from them, he gathered all his strength and stood up, with his legs wobbling and barely keeping him up, before he could take a step he fell down onto his hands and knees, he was shaking, he started to feel as slick was coming out of him so much that it was running down his legs, his body was overheating, he powerless, Peter started to cry, he left so bad, he didn’t listen to his dad and went out on patrol with this shitty broken suit, he let everyone down, he lied to everyone, he was no hero, he was a failure.  
“ _Spidey_ ” Peter heard Deadpool’s voice behind him.  
“ _Don’t come any closer_ ” Peter cried out.  
“ _Spidey, it’s me, everything’s okay, I won’t hurt you_ ” Deadpool said. As he slowly started to walk closer.  
Peter sat down on the ground and slowly turned to face Deadpool.  
“ _I said don’t get…_ ” Peters protest was shut down when Deadpool hugged him.  
“ _It’s okay, calm dow… God Spidey you smell so good right now_ ” Deadpool said as he covered his nose with his hand.  
Peter tried to struggle his way out of Deadpool’s hands, but his strength was completely gone, his nose and mind was filled with Deadpool’s scent. He felt like he was drunk, it felt so good at the same time just as wrong.  
“ _Alpha you smell good too_ ” Peter cried out.  
Deadpool froze a little, shook his head, he stud up with Peter in his hands and breathed out.  
“ _Where do you live Spidey? We need to get you out of the streets, smelling like this you will bring all the New York villains here_ ” Deadpool said as he started to walk back on the rooftop, giving him some distance until the next rooftop.   
“ _The tower_ ” Peter said faintly. The fact that he hasn’t really eaten anything for the past two days really didn’t help his condition.  
“ _Okay, hold on tight_ ” Deadpool said. As he started to run towards the edge with Peter in his hands, he made the jump with no difficulties.   
Peter was losing his mind in Deadpool’s arms, his head was spinning, all he could smell was that strong mint smell, it was filling his head completely.  
“ _Pool, I think I will faint now_ ” Peter said before blacking out in Deadpool’s arms, before losing his mind to the darkness he heard Deadpool curse.


	4. The what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade finds out Spiderman's secret.

_**Wade**_  
Wade was freaking a just little out. He was in charge to look over a brat that he was intending to kill, not to mention the kid smelled amazing and Wade just wanted to bite and taste him, his whatever you call that thing he has, but it for sure wasn’t a relationship seemed weird and Wade was slowly understanding that it was hurting the little guy. The first time he met Peter and his mate was when Harry threw that stuffed toy into the fire place, the boy looked oddly beaten up and for 100% Wade was sure that it wasn’t some bully because Tony wouldn’t let that happen. So what was happening between those two? The second day the boy just disappeared and Wade found him crying in an arms of a pregnant omega and an angry alpha next to him, as it turns out they are his friends, who as Wade guesses knows what is going on. It was an odd feeling that Wade himself didn’t quite understood, the feeling of wanting to protect the little guy, he wanted to take Peter in his arms and never let anyone or anything hurt him ever again. It was odd because he never felt such a strong feeling towards anyone, yeah he wanted to protect his friends and all, but this was different way, way different. At least he convinced Peter to talk with him once he is back from his patrol with Spidey.  
{Hey man don’t you feel weird? I mean we liked Spidey for so long and now what? You will start liking that weird kid?} White asked as Wade was on his way to his apartment.  
“ _I don’t like him_ ” Wade said.  
[You do realize that we are in your head and we know everything you know] Yellow stated.  
{Not to mention you keep getting hard thinking about that kid} White exposed Wade.  
{I still like Spidey way more, I mean look at him with all of his skin tight suit and that ass, and let’s not forget how flexible he is, just imagine the way he moves} White started to drool.  
[True true, but the boy smells so good, I could just eat him up, you don’t even know how Spidey smells, what if he stinks?] Yellow stated.  
Wade ignored as the two started to discuss of who likes who more. He got back home, hopped in his shower, pulled on a new fresh suit and loaded his guns full with bullets again. He was busy getting ready thinking about that maybe he should ask Spidey for an advice about how to talk to Pater but then he heard this.  
[Why the fuck are we even talking about this, neither of them would ever like this fugly mug anyway] Yellow yelled.   
That’s right, Wade was wearing this mask for so long that for a moment he forgot what hid under it. Yes, Wade wanted to have a mate, yes Wade flirted with Spidey, but every time Spidey flirted back Wade would get scared, not because of Spidey, but because he was scared of himself, looking like this wasn’t a pleasure for him. Vanessa did always told Wade that he shouldn’t care about that stuff at all, but it never left his head, it had always lived with him and it always will, after all who would want to be with someone like him?   
Wade looked at the time, _Ow shit he was late_ , he gathered his katana’s and left to meet Spidey, he missed the guy after all, they didn’t meet yesterday. Wade was climbing and jumping over roofs, going to the one that they always met, but a few blocks from their meeting stop Wade smelled sometimes. It was an omega in distress and in ow God in heat, which meant that someone was attaching him. Without much though Wade rushed over the way that the smell led him and what he found surprised him to his core. It was Spidey in a different looking suit, he was held up by a man with weird mechanical tentacle like arms, hentai much? Wade though. Spidey cried out and at that moment it hit Wade that the omega in heat was Spidey, but why did he smell so familiar? Wait? Spidey smelled, that never happened before, this wasn’t good. Without a doubt in his mind Wade rushed over to help Spidey. His mind jumped a thousand miles an hour as he rushed over to murder that whatever hentai monster it was. Wade grabbed his katana’s and sliced one of the metal arms that were holding Spidey. Wade landed not too far away from Spidey.  
“ _Spidey you okay?_ ” Wade shouted over his shoulder.  
Spidey moved a little, trying to pick himself up from the ground and then cried in pain as he flopped back to the hard cement roof.   
“ _Shit, fuck, cunt_ ” Wade said.  
“ _How dare you to interrupt me_ ” Octavius yelled.   
Wade turned back to the yelling man.  
“ _Ow I’m sorry, were you talking to me? Because I can’t hear you with that pity dick you have in your mouth_ ” Wade answered.   
As metallic hentai tentacles went on their way to catch Wade as he as dodging them.  
“ _Oy buy me dinner first and then we can get kinky with those tentacles_ ” Wade joked as he got caught.   
“ _Nobody stands in my way, I will get Spiderman and make him respect me, once I bring him, they will have to respect me_ ” Octavius shouted as he twisted and broke both of Wades hands. Then tossed him on his side almost dangling off the side of the building. As the weird yelling and lost man went up and tried to pick up Spidey again, Wade snapped his hands back in place and with his katana cutted one of the tentacle’s off. The man yelled as he lost balance and fell down.  
“ _I broke your arm!_ ” He yelled.  
“ _How can you move them_ ” He yelled with fear in his voice this time.  
“ _Because I have a healing factor duhhh_ ” Wade said as he come up to the man laying on the ground with fear in his face looking up at Wade.   
“ _I think it’s time for the fun to end_ ” Wade said as he placed one of the katana’s up to the man’s neck.  
“ _Deadpool don’t_ ” Spidey cried out.   
It took Wades attention right to the side where Spidey was laying on the dirty rooftop ground with his ripped suit, pheromones and heat just smelling like the sweetest piece of cake ever.  
“ _I’m sorry?_ ” Wade asked.  
“ _Don’t kill him, remember you can’t do that_ ” Spidey cried out.  
Wade growled in annoyance and took his katana of the man’s neck.  
“ _You have three second to get the fuck out of my face before I change my mind_ ” Wade said in a low husky voice, Spidey’s heat was taking over his mind slowly.  
The man quickly crawled away and with his left mechanical tentacles started to run away from Wade.   
After Wade was sure that he could no longer smell another alpha, he walked up to Spidey, who even in pain and in the middle of his heat still tried to fight Wade back, but soon after he passed out in Wades arms, those were the scariest 15 minutes of Wades life when he carried the passed out boy in his arms back to the tower. As Wade walked into the Avengers tower he yelled.  
“ _Hey buddy, is Spidey alive?_ ” Wade yelled into the air.  
“ _I’m picking up live signals, Mr. Peter is just unconscious because of his heat, his body went to an overdrive, please take him to the laboratory where I can examine him more_ ” Jarvis answered.   
Wade was on the move to the laboratory where he gently placed Spidey down on a white examination table and as machines started to move around the sleeping boy only then Wade realized what Jarvis said, Spidey was Peter, the same boy that Wade was supposed to be taking care off and now he is passed out and hurt. Wait a minute? Spidey is Peter, Peter is Spidey do you know what that means?  
{Holy fuck} White said.  
[That means we can fuck both of them at the same time, because they are literally the same kid] Yellow was shocked.   
{No wonder we liked both of them, they are the same fucking person} White said.  
[Way to go Wade, we got both of the good asses in one] Yellow said.  
“ _Mr. Peter will be alright, he should wake up any time soon, I gave him suppressants, this way his heat will go down, may I suggest to give some to you Mr. Pool, to be sure nothing bad happens_ ” Jarvis asked.  
“ _No, I will be fine, believe me_ ” Wade said.  
He took Peter off the examine table and took him to his room, where he laid the boy on the bed, he did feel that the boy’s body temperature was going down little by little, he wasn’t burning anymore. As soon as Wade laid Peter down, Harry walked into the room.  
“ _What happened?_ ” Harry asked, but you could hear in his voice that he wasn’t worried at all.  
“ _His heat started in the middle of a fight, so he got hurt_ ” Wade said as he stood up and straightened his back, for some odd reason he wanted to be intimidating against the other alpha in the room.  
“ _Hmmm it is a lot earlier this time, but hey I’m always ready for that_ ” Harry said.  
With those words Wade’s whole body got tensed, he could feel his blood started to boil as he stated to imagine the arrogant alpha fucking the sweet little omega, Wade started to feel angry.  
[The fuck does he mean he is ready] Yellow was angry.  
{He better not be thinking about taking my prey} White wasn’t happy either.  
Harry started to walk up to the bed and felt a growl raising up his throat, but the smaller alpha bended over the bed, took a backpack and threw it over his shoulders than started to walk to the room which led out of the room, Wade got confused why the alpha was leaving but at the same time happy inside.  
“ _Where are you going?_ ” Wade asked with a confused voice.  
“ _Out to party maybe to gamble, I don’t know whatever comes to my mind_ ” Harry said.  
“ _But isn’t he your omega?_ ” Wade asked with more confusion in his voice.  
“ _Yeah, but he is in heat and heats are fucking disgusting_ ” Harry replied as he stood by the door.  
“ _What?_ ” Wade asked.  
{Is that guy insane or something?} White asked.  
[I know like we are insane, but is he like okay?] Yellow was just as confused.  
“ _Did you hear me the first time?_ ” The other alpha asked.  
“ _I did, but how could you hate a heat?_ ” Wade was still confused as fuck.  
“ _I hate how clingy the omega gets and how much they sweat and smell and they are like dripping everywhere and it just makes everything a mess and on top of that they expect you to fuck them, thinking about that makes me gag_ ” Harry said.  
[He is fucking kidding right? Right?] Yellow was still confused.  
{Is he really and alpha?} White started to consider.  
“ _Yeah, sure_ ” Wade said in an unsure voice.  
“ _Tell Peter to call me when this is over_ ” Harry said and then left the room.   
Wade was watching the door for a while before he sat down back in the comfortable chair next to Peter’s bed.   
Not too long after Wade himself fell asleep from the tiring night of not sleeping to the mind blowing fact that Spiderman was Peter Stark and Wade as attracted to both of them, well to only him now as it turns out that both of them was one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update yay =D Thank you for all the love and your sweet comments ;)


	5. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and both of them have a conversation that doesn't look to pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you guys like this new chapter :)

_**Peter**_

Peter was sitting at the dinner table eating his cereal while reading Sherlock Holmes, he loved this story more than anything in the world, the way all the mysteries were solved using logic and attention to every single little detail. Peter was so lost in his book that sometimes he lifted the spoon out of the bowl without anything in it and would eat air instead of his sugary sweet cereal, he didn’t lift his head from the book when he heard the elevator door opening, or even when he heard steeps coming close to him, he assumed it was dad or Steven, but when the steeps stooped right in front of him, he got curious and lifted his eyes up from his very interesting book.  
“ _Mister Osborn_ ” Peter was shocked, what was he doing here in the middle of the day with casual clothes, by their style Peter assumed that he was just back from a golf game.  
“ _Good afternoon Peter_ ” Osborn greeted Peter.  
Peter looked up and down the older man, he had a white shirt on with vertical thin blue lines and dark blue knee length shorts on, it was weird to see someone like him without a suit.  
“ _What brings you here today? Is something wrong?_ ” Peter asked, he never really truly liked this man, to him he always called danger, but not enough to wake his spider sense up.   
“ _Nothing is wrong young one, I came here to give a proposal to Tony_ ” Osborn said with a wicked smile on his face.  
Peter narrowed his eyes looking at the older man.   
“ _What kind of proposal?_ ” Peter asked, he knew that it was rude to stick your nose into someone’s else business, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“ _I want you to marry my son Harry_ ” Osborn said like it was a simple statement.  
“ _T-to m-marry?_ ” Peter was shocked.  
“ _Yes, I believe that this marriage could help your businesses a lot to improve and to grow, after all we do have a lot of projects together, your dad is a smart man, I think he will see the benefit in this marriage as well_ ” The older man explained.  
Peter’s mind was running a mile in a second, to marry Harry? Harry was a good friend to Peter but he never considered him as a partner, more so ever a husband. While Peter was trying to understand the situation Osborn spoke again.  
“ _You are a smart young man, with a lot of potential, I think you as well understand that this could be useful and may I so say helpful to your father, I have technology and engineers that could help your dad with his lab work, we could create the biggest company in the world, I know how important success is to Tony_ ” Norman said.   
“ _Norman I already told you over the phone that this is bullshit and I don’t agree to it_ ” Tony walked into the kitchen area.  
“ _I came to see Peter and ask him myself_ ” Osborn said.  
“ _There is no need for that and you know it_ ” Tony disagreed.  
As the two men started to discuss well you could say more so argue about this subject, Peter started to think more and more about it. Peter was incredibly thankful that Tony took him in and adopted him when he was a handful as a child, when the spider bit him and he started to crawl on to the walls, Tony spended nights without sleep looking at monitors watching if that bite won’t turn out to be something deadly to Peter. Peter always wanted to help dad back, to thank him in a proper way and not be a burden, maybe this was his chance to do it.  
“ _I will do it_ ” Peter said out loud.  
“ _What?_ ” Tony asked in the middle of his sentence.  
“ _I will marry Harry_ ” Peter said it again, this time more confidently.  
“ _Peter there is no need for that_ ” Tony protested.  
“ _I already know Harry well, I like him as a friend so there is no reason for me not to agree to this_ ” Peter said while looking straight Tony in the eyes. To be honest Peter didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or his dad more.  
“ _Wonderful, as I said, Peter is a young lad with a brain and he knows what is for the best_ ” Osborn seemed to be very pleased, a wide smile appeared on his face and to he completely honest that smile didn’t fit his face at all. But it looked more wicked than sincere.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Peter woke up from this nightmare of a dream, it was weird that he dreamed about the day he agreed to be with Harry. It was one of the stupidest things he has ever done, after this he could never call himself smart, like who agrees to marry a violence alpha like Harry. Peter only now realized that he was feeling awful, for a second he thought about drifting back to sleep but then he remembered that he was in the middle of a battle with Doctor Octopus and his heat… Ow god Peter started his heat and… and then Deadpool arrived and the last thing Peter remembered was passing out in Deadpool’s arm. Peter jumped up from his dream and confusion filled sleep and tried to sit up, but got dizzy at the sudden motion as he tried to place a hand down to hold himself up from falling down he realized that he missed the edge of his bed and he was about to fall down and crack his head open on the night stand. As he was falling a gloved hand cough him midair.   
“ _Wow wow wow calm down, there is no need to run and save the world right now_ ” Deadpool said.   
Peter looked up at Deadpool and then back at his hand, he still had his old Spiderman costume on, as he realized what as going on, he jumped back, pushing Deadpool away from him. Deadpool looked at him with a confused look and tilted his head to the side, it looked like he was lisening to someone else.  
Peter was in shock he brought his hand up to his head and as he felt his gloved hand touch his face even more fear stabbed him, he was in his Spiderman costume without a mask in his room with Deadpool standing right in front of his bed with his arms now crossed on his chest. Before Peter even started to panic more Deadpool tilted his head to the side, slowly nodded and brought his attention back to the panicking boy.   
“ _So you are actually Spidey huh_ ” Deadpool stated, more to the boy than himself.  
After a couple of seconds when Peter didn’t say anything, Deadpool signed, brought a chair closer to the bed and sat down on it, he sighed out and rubbed in between his eyes on the mask.  
“ _Okay lets just cut the crap and spill it, what the fuck is going on, why haven’t you told me that you are Spidey and what the fuck have you done as Peter that there are people that want to kill you_ ” Deadpool said.   
After a long pause he added.  
“ _And let’s not forget about your asswipe alpha who clearly abuses you, so spill everything_ ” Deadpool said looking right Peter in the eyes.  
Peter narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t happy about all of this, his secret was out, well all of his secrets, his violet relationship, his day to day life and his super hero life was all mixing and the one person that clearly knows everything is a big mouthed Deadpool, out of all the people it had to be this dangerous alpha with muscles that moved under his tight suit, with a mouth that was dirtier than any porn Peter has ever seen and with a scent that reminded Peter of danger, wait he was clearly smelling Wade and holy dick the alpha smelled good. No Peter stop, Peter scolded himself, this is not the time to smell that gooooood sweet mint and a little blood hint smell that was making Peter dizzy all over again.   
“ _I can wait all night if I have to, just so you know you won’t leave this room until you tell me everything, so let’s start with you pissing the bed, because I won’t let any bathroom brakes, got it?_ ” Peter was brought back from his fantasies by Deadpool’s voice.   
“ _Well for someone who doesn’t tell anything himself you are asking person shit way to demanding so fuck off, I’m not telling you shit_ ” For some odd reason Peter got mad at Deadpool.   
“ _Excuse me?_ ” Deadpool asked with confusion in his voice.  
“ _You just got to know my biggest secret and now you want more and I don’t even know your fuckin name, so fuck off I’m not telling you shit Deadpool, every time I ever asked you anything you always told me not to stick my nose into that, so fuck you and I’m not going to tell you shit_ ” Peter stated, he was feeling proud of himself the way he told the bigger guy to stand down.   
Deadpool sighed, he leaned back a little in the chair, his head moved from side to side, then he sighed again, looked straight Peter in the eyes.  
“ _Okay, ask anything you want, I will answer anything, but you have to promise to do the same as well got it?_ ” Deadpool said.  
Peter was shocked that Deadpool was willing to share things about himself just so he could know more about Peter, what was the reason behind all of this?  
“ _Why do you care about all of this so much?_ ” Peter asked.  
“ _I don’t know okay, I just feel strange and I just know deep in my gut that I want to help you, don’t ask why, because I don’t even know myself and it is driving me even more crazy than I already am, so do we have a deal?_ ” Deadpool asked.  
“ _Fine, if you will be honest with me, I will tell you anything you want to know, just don’t get weird with your questions, because knowing you, I know this will happen_ ” Peter stated, he sat more comfortably on his bed and relaxed a little, only now he realized how tense he was all this time.  
Deadpool nodded and waited for Peter’s questions, Peter could clearly see how tense all his muscles got under the suit as he slightly shifted on the chair.  
“ _I want to know your name, since now you know I’m Peter, it feels weird not to know your name_ ” Peter asked.  
“ _Wade, Wade Winston Wilson is my full name_ ” Wade said.  
“ _Wade_ ” Peter repeated.   
“ _If fells weird talking like this with you in the mask, could you take it off?_ ” Peter asked. At this point he could clearly see that Wade started to panic, whatever the topic about Wades looks came, he would always shut it down and won’t bring it up ever again. But Peter wanted to see how bad did Wade want to know Peter and how far he was willing to go. Maybe this will be the end and Peter won’t need to tell him much either, this could be a win, win situation for both of them if Deadpool just says no now and leaves.   
They both sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.  
“ _Fine, I will show you, but if you get scared don’t blame me, you asked for this shit, so don’t while later on when you get disgusted_ ” Wade said.  
Peter just nodded and waited, as Wade moved his hands up to his mask, behind his head and slowly started to remove his mask off his face, when it was completely gone from his head into his hands, Peter saw how tightly he was squeezing the mask in his hands, Peter slowly moved his eyes from Wade’s hands up to his face and he froze when he saw how Wade looked.


	6. I’m Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sits in Wades lap as they both talk thing out.

_**Wade** _

Wade was just sitting there with his mask in his hands, his mind panicking so much, he was feeling like he was going to die, well if he could die.  
[Dude what the fuck are you doing? Why did you take that mask off? Are you fucking insan… Ow….] Yellow said.  
{Now you fucked it up real bad, we might have had a chance with him if you kept that mask on} White stated.  
“ _Wade what happened?_ ” Peter asked, breaking his focus on the voices back to the small scared boy sitting on a bed, with a most expression on his face.  
“ _Cancer, I got cancer_ ” Wade replied in a low voice, it felt like his energy was completely gone for the first time in his mutant life.  
The small boy gasps and jumps of the bed, he runs up to Wade and hugs him. At this point Wade has completely lost it. Peter was just sitting on his in a chair, hugging him around his neck.   
“ _I don’t have it anymore_ ” Wade says.  
“ _You don’t? Are you cured?_ ” Peter asks, leaning back looking at Wade.  
“ _Yeah you could say that, this is where my whole story starts_ ” Wade explained and looked down at the boy, he did have the most beautiful brown eyes, Wade has ever seen in his life.   
“ _You can tell me if you want, I mean you were nagging me about my life this past week and I don’t…. D-don’t know why, but I feel like I can just sit down and talk to you and…_ ” At this point Peter looks down and realizes that he is sitting on Wades lap. His eyes go wide as he starts to get up and leave, but Wade grabs him by his shoulder and stops him.  
“ _Please stay, I know this sounds desperate, I don’t know why, but it feels nice to have you here_ ” Wade says, looking straight Peter in the eyes, hoping.  
[You realize that he won’t stay, don’t you?] Yellow says.  
Peter looks at Wades hand, back right in his eyes and says as he is sitting back down on Wades lap.   
“ _You have beautiful eyes, I never thought that the big mouth Deadpool would hide those blue eyes under his mask_ ” Peter says as he sits down.  
{Holy shit} White just losses it.  
Wade is sitting there shocked and he doesn’t even know what shocked him more the fact that Peter said he liked his eyes or that Spidey is Peter and he is sitting on his slap right now, again, like he literally sat back down onto Wades lap just because he asked him to.   
Peter is just sitting there, waiting for Wade to tell his story, at this moment Wade realizes that Peters heat is sitting somewhere right around the corner, because his smell just got even sweeter.  
“ _Are you feeling okay?_ Wade asked.  
Peter lightly hummed and nodded.   
Wade breathed in full nose of the sweet smell, shook his head a little and started to gather his mind back, to tell his story, because god damn he wanted to know Peters story so badly as well, there was just something about this boy that made Wade lose his god damn mind even more.   
Wade breathes in and slowly out again and promises himself that everything will be okay.  
{Yeah, keep telling that to yourself} White laughs out loud.   
“ _A long time ago I was solder, in the Special forces, until I got kicked out, started a new life, well I wasn’t a hero, I just hunted down light stalkers or unalived some people, you know the usual shit, until one day I just went down, it turned out that I had cancer in my brain, lungs, kidneys and all of that important shit and I’m pretty sure I had it in my dick you know?_ ” Wade says.  
“ _God, Wade that is too much information_ ” Peter laughs lightly.  
Wade laughed himself and continued his story, in the middle of his words he realized that he was stroking his gloved hand up and down Peter’s back and the boys hasn’t said anything bad about it.  
“ _One day this weird rapist looking guy with a suit, the old school type like the one that still tries to lure kids into his van with candy when you clearly know all you have to offer is free Wi-Fi, he came up to me and said that they could cure me, make me Superhero and since being a hero has so many benefits like with dry cleaning and all the movies and don’t even get me started when hot girls cosplay as you and all the side stories and the news it was just awesome_ ” Wade was starting to trail off in his talk.  
“ _Deadpool back to the original story please_ ” Spidey said.   
Waded nodded and shook his head a little to help his story fall right in the place.  
“ _So I took that opportunity, ow sorry I mean I made that mistake and 10 minutes I realized that this wasn’t something that any government would approve or let this thing run, as it turned out the sick fuckers that worked there had a thought that everyone had a mutation in their body, you just needed to trigger it or kill the person, so they tortured me all day and night, but nothing worked, the only thing that was left was my loud ass mouth and all the dad jokes you could think of, until one day, this fucker Francis putted me in a shit glass coffin like tube that sucked the air out, so you would start to suffocate and die, and that was when my mutation triggered_ ” Wade told his story.  
“ _So you can make mutants? I thought they were just born like that, what happened after that?_ ” Peter asked.  
“ _Yes, unlike you, mutants can be made, you don’t have to be born one_ ” Wade said.  
“ _Ow I’m not a mutant, I wasn’t born like that_ ” Peter said.  
A thousand thoughts ran thought Wade’s head, was Peter possibly been tortured the same way? How could he crawl on walls and swing from a web without being a mutant? Like that boy lifted a bus over his head, there was no way he was just getting on adrenaline.  
“ _What? How then are you able to do everything?_ ” Wade asked, looking down at the boy in his lap.  
“ _Finish your story, then I will tell you mine_ ” The boy said and smiled at Wade.   
“ _After I mutated I just lost it, there these two dudes that appeared in my head and they constantly just argue like little shits_ ” Wade said.  
{Who the fuck are you calling a little shit? If anything I’m a big one, wait? No that came out wrong} White panicked.  
[Ha ha ha loser] Yellow laughed.  
“ _So I just murdered a lot of people, then Colossus showed up and tried to bring me to the good side, but he failed a lot, long story short I got here and was still doing bad shit until I saw you as Spiderman betting shitted on by news for being a bad guy and I thought huh yeah there is someone as bad as I’m, but as it turned out, you are the nicest guy I have ever met and now I even got to know you’re Tony’s son and this is getting weirder and weirder_ ” Wade laughed.   
Peter laughed as well and they just both sat there laughing in an awkward way out of their situation.   
“ _You heard my story, now it is your turn to tell yours, no going back baby boy_ ” Wade said as he ticked Peter a little.   
Peter laughed and got serious for a second, then he hugged himself in Wades laugh and shyly smiled. The boy looked even smaller right now, not that he was huge in the first place, but something squeezed Wades heart and he just hugged the boy even tighter in his arms, what surprised him was that the baby boy leaned to him and relaxed a little in his arms.   
{Holy shit} White was shocked.   
“ _As you can probably tell that dad, I mean Tony isn’t my real dad, he did adopt me. When I was 5 years old my parents died and I was left to live with my aunt and uncle, at the age of 10 my uncle was shoot on a street and my aunt died not to long after. On top of that I went on a school strip and a modified spider bit me that’s how I got my powers that at first I didn’t understand anything about. I ended up in an adoption home, but no one wanted to take me, because of obvious reasons that I could crawl on walls, which was a fun way to scare other kids, at that time I was just mad and sad and didn’t believe that I would ever find a place where I could belong, until one day Tony showed up and brought me here, that changed my life completely_ ” Peter smiled at his story.   
“ _How did you become sexy ass Spidey?_ ” Wade asked.   
“ _Well obviously dad was a hero and I wanted to be one as well, but for a long time he said absolutely no to it, because I deserved a simple normal life, being his son brought enough pressure on me by the paparazzi and public and that I didn’t need anything more, but I was stubborn and still got my dad to agree for me to be Spiderman, so we made an agreement that I can be a friendly neighborhood Spider but it has to be a secret of who I’m, funny that to get our lie all the way Clint would dress up as me and go in places to just show that I wasn’t Spiderman, it was a mess, but now I think the public believes it and left it like that_ ” Peter explained.  
“ _You know what brought me to Spiderman the fact that you were so open of being an omega, I don’t be mad at me I hate all the gender shit, because that doesn’t make sense that just because you’re an omega you are less of a person, I mean look at you, you can jump from building to building, stopping moving cars with our bare hands and tell me what fucking alpha can do that?_ ” Wade smiled.  
Peter got shy and smiled back at Wade.   
“ _I hated being an omega for so long, but dad and Steve showed me that a gender doesn’t define who you are, it doesn’t make you a good or a bad hero and that it doesn’t matter at all_ ” Peter smiled.   
“ _How did you ended up with that asswipe of an alpha anyway?_ ” Wade asked and immediately Peters smile was gone.   
[Look what you did, you made the boy sad] Yellow got mad at Wade.   
{Apologies you fucker or I will mentally kick you in your shriveled balls} White threatened.   
“ _I didn’t mean to make you sad, I just want to know, why are you with him when I can clearly see that he isn’t treating you right and how the fuck doesn’t anyone in your family notice, what are they fucking blind?_ ” Wade got mad a little.  
“ _That’s okay Wade, I chose to be with Harry myself, and Bucky knows what is going on and he keeps telling me to tell dad about it or he will do it himself_ ” Peter said.  
Bucky is a cool guy, Wade liked him because he always looked like he didn’t want to be in the meetings and Wade felt the same way.   
“ _Why don’t you just break up with him? You aren’t bonded or anything_ ” As soon as Wade said the word bonded he felt as he was getting hard, the tough of pinning this slim boy down to the ground and slamming his dick inside of him, made Wade lose his control.  
“ _Keep it cool Wade, keep it cool_ ” Wade told himself.  
{Keep it cool? Do you even smell this guy?} White laughed at Wade.   
“ _There is a big reason why I’m with him_ ” Peter said.   
Wade just nodded giving a signal for Peter to continue with his story.


	7. Hugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!BIG WARNING!!!   
>  This chapter isn't soft or cuddly, it contains things as RAPE and SUICIDE ATTEMPTS.   
> You have been warned!

What I’m doing right now? Peter was thinking to himself, he was sitting in his room on a chair well technically Deadpool was sitting on a chair and Peter was on his lap, he was on his literal red spandex lap, just sitting there, getting rubs on his back that by the way felt amazing. He was in the middle of his heat with the biggest alpha that ever existed, just sitting on his lap telling him his god damn life story. Since when was he so open? And so open with Deadpool, yeah the same Deadpool that compliments his ass in the middle of a battle, when someone is shooting at them. The worst part about all of this was that Peter wanted to sit here, he wanted to be touched by Wade, at first he tried to write all down to his heat, but he was way too smart to realize that it was a complete lie. For some odd reason it felt good to just sit here and talk about life with Wade, Peter felt comfortable, he felt safe and relaxed sitting in a mercenary’s lap! Has he lost his mind? What was going on?  
“ _There is a big reason why I’m with him_ ” Peter said and his mind drifted to a memory a couple of years ago, the first time Harry lost it and the night he cried in Gwen’s arms. The night he was ready to jump of his roof and a little girl stopped him from doing it.   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
It was the second night of him and Harry being left completely alone, all the avengers left for a training mission on a three night stay somewhere in a deserted island. Peter was sitting on his bed, right after his shower, still with his towel over his hips, his damp hair, he was texting Gwen talking about the new music video of his favorite band, they were both fan screaming in the texts, sending hearts and kissing faces. Harry came into the room, as he closed the door, he turned to Peter.  
“ _How strong are you?_ ” Harry asked in a really mad tone.   
“ _Harry what’s wrong?_ ” Peter placed his phone down and looked up at Harry, he seemed really mad and distressed.  
“ _I fucking asked how string are you?!_ ” Harry yelled now.  
“ _I don’t know exactly, why are you asking me that? Why are you so mad? What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it?_ ” Peter asked, he got concerned.   
“ _It doesn’t matter, you still can’t resist an alpha command_ ” Harry said angrily.  
“ _What?_ ” The only word that escaped Peter’s mouth before Harry jumped on him, pinning him down to the bed.   
“ _Harry get off of me_ ” Peter screamed and pushed Harry off.   
The alpha fell down to the floor with a loud thud. He got himself of the ground and growled. Peter was still sitting on his bed frozen, he knew completely that if they had to fight, Peter would win. I think he knows that too, Peter thought to himself, as Harry pulled himself of the floor and looked Peter dead in the eye.   
“ _You can’t move anymore_ ” Harry said.   
Peter got confused.  
“ _Harry what is going on?_ ” Peter asked, his mind was running, his heart was raising, yeah he fought stronger man bigger villains, but he never thought that he will have to fight and hurt someone close to him.   
“ _Don’t fucking move_ ” Harry said again, in a lower husky voice. At this moment it hit Peter that he was giving him an alpha command. But Peter managed to fight it off.   
At this moment Harry jumped on him again and yelled.  
“ _I said, don’t fucking move you bitch_ ” He yelled angrily.  
After this Peters body froze, it just froze, he was laying pinned down on the bed with tears in the corners of his eyes.   
Harry smiled, he sat up and ripped Peter’s towel off of him. Without a warning he pushed his two fingers inside of him. As pain brushed though Peter’s body, he started to cry harder, he wanted to move, to get up and run away, but his body was frozen, he couldn’t move one muscle as his mind was running a thousand miles in an hour.  
“ _Harry please stop you’re hurting me_ ” Peter cried out.  
“ _Shut the fuck up_ ” Harry ordered, and Peters mouth just closed on its own.  
After this Harry sat between Peters legs, unzipped his pants, got his dick out, stroked it a couple of time and jammed it into Peter.   
As ripping pain ran across Peters body, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, every thrust let up with more and more unbearable pain. Peter was crying, trying to move away, trying to scream, but his body didn’t listen to him at all. The pain was growing, it started to feel like Peter was burning and then his mind given up, as he passed out.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
“ _Peter! Peter! Wake up, come on, please wake up_ ”   
Peter slowly opened his heavy eye lids up, as he saw a worried face in front of him, it was Gwen, she was shaking Peter by his shoulders, tears running down her face. Peter slowly blinked a couple of times, as he tried to remember what happened. As it hit him, he locked down, there was a big blood spot on his bed, he was laying there naked, with bruises all over his ribs and legs, everything hurt, his inside felt like he was burning. He brought his gaze back to Gwen’s tear covered face and without saying anything started to cry in her arms.   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Two days later when he was finely able to walk, Peter got into his Spiderman costume, climbed to the tallest buildings roof and stood on the edge of it, just looking down at the busy street, there were people running thought the steers, angry drivers honking there honks at the not moving traffic, trying to get home after a long work day. Peter was just standing there, on the very edge, looking down, with a single though in his mind, to just jump. The pain he was feeling for the past two days was insane, he did heal quite quickly because of his healing factor, but even if his ripped body healed, his mind didn’t. Every time he looked in the mirror he felt disgusting, he wasn’t eating or sleeping, most of his time he spended just sitting on his bed, staring at the city thought the big window. The night after everything he just cried and cried in Gwen’s arms. And now he was here, there was only one step left and he will be free from this pain, as he closed his eyes, breathed in and out he leaned a little and heard a window opening with a loud creek, he opened his eyes and there was a little girl with pigtails, with red curly hair, she had her pajamas on, that were pink with flowers on it and a stuffed teddy bear in her arms, the he was holding onto by its neck.  
“ _Spiderman, why are you here? Are you saving someone_ ” She asked.  
“ _You could say it like that kiddo_ ” Peter smiled at looked at her.  
“ _I really like you_ ” She said and smiled ever brighter.  
“ _Why?_ ” Peter asked, he got closer to the girl’s window, as close as the roof let him, without the need to jump over.  
“ _That is because you save people, you saved my mommy_ ” She said.  
“ _I did?_ ” Peter asked, his mind was still running the only though in his head to just jump off.  
“ _Yeah, you saved my mommy when a big truck was driving at her, she said you jumped down next to her, got her in your arms and jumped out of the way of the car. She said she never got to thank you for that_ ” The little girl said.  
This brought Peters attention, it was the same day wasn’t it, he remembered, the same day that destroyed his life, earlier in the afternoon he was on patrol and there was this big truck driving uncontrolled, hitting everything in its way, Peter was rushing trying to catch up to it, he would pull people out of its way, trying to make sure that nobody would die that day.   
“ _Mommy says that you give people hope_ ” The little girl smiles.  
“ _Hope_ ” Peter repeats.  
“ _Yeah, mommy always talk about how you saved her, she always says that Spiderman gives people hope that tomorrow will be better, that they have someone who works hard to keep everyone safe and that she knows how hard it is_ ” The little girl, keeps telling her story.  
Peter smiles at himself, then he looks up at the girl.  
“ _What is your name kiddo?_ ” Peter asks.  
“ _My name is Lila_ ” Lila smiles at him again.  
“ _Thank you Lila_ ” Peter thanks her.  
“ _For what?_ ” Lila asks.  
“ _Today you saved me, thank you_ ” Peter says and smiles.  
The little girls face light up even more than before, she looks so excited.   
They talk for a little while, then the little girl says she needs to go to sleep, Peter waves at her, says goodbye, waits for her to close her window and jumps off the building, landing on another rooftop.   
That’s right Peter thinks to himself, he is here for a purpose, he is here to help people, he is here to give people hope and nothing should stop him from doing what he loves, to save people, to make someone’s life better, it doesn’t matter what Peter goes through, because Spiderman is what people need, they don’t need Peter, nobody does, but he can’t take away Spiderman from them, that’s why he has to keep living, that is why he has to fight bad guys, that is why he is breathing today and he will only stop to help others when he dies, but that won’t be today.   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
“ _Peter?_ ” Wade calls him, bringing him back from his memories.   
“ _Sorry Wade, I got lost in my memories a little_ ” Peter said as the memory of that small girl brought a smile on his face.   
“ _You feeling okay?_ ” Wade asks.  
As Peter is about to say that he’s fine, a heat wave hits him. His body tenses up, it starts to get warmer and warmer.   
“ _Ahh shit_ ” Wade says as he gets up with Peter in his arms, slowly places the boy back on the bed, and leaves the room after.  
Peter is now left alone, as his body starts to get hotter, he hears footsteps coming back, he lifts his head up and he sees Wade, with a big glass of water in his hand. He comes up to Peter, sits on the bed and look at him.  
“ _Come on, sit up and drink this_ ” Wade says calmly.  
“ _There is no need, I_ ” Peter get cut off my Wade.  
“ _During a heat you sweat a lot, which means you need a lot of water, now please sit up and drink this_ ” Wade says.  
Peter slowly nods and sits up. Wade brings the glass closer and only lets it go when Peter has complete grip on the glass. Peter takes a small sit of the water and lowers the glass.  
“ _Ow no, drink all of it_ ” Wade says.  
“ _But_ ” Peter tries to argue.   
“ _I said all of it, come on, you need it_ ” Deadpool says.  
Peter sights and drinks the whole glass, after he finishes it, Wade takes the glass, places it on his night stand and look back at Peter.  
“ _Get some rest now, it’s only the beginning, you need to sleep as much as you can now_ ” Wade says as he brings the light blanket up to cover Peter up to his shoulders.  
Before Peter can say anything, Wade cuts him off.  
“ _Don’t you try to argue with me, get some rest, I will be here, if you need anything just call me, okay? We can talk about why did you run out to the street with your heat later, now just go to sleep, got it?_ ” Wade says.  
Peter just nods.   
“ _Go to sleep now_ ” Wade says as he gets of the bed, takes the empty glass and walks away.   
By this point Peter is calmly laying in his bed with his mind confused as hell, why is Wade being so sweet? To be honest he never was an asshole to Spiderman, but he never was this caring before. As he has a thousand questions in his mind, he drifts off to sleep, because only now he realizes how tired he was this whole time.


	8. Ahh Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up from his nap and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter yay, hope you all will like it

_**Wade** _

“ _Have you lost your god damn mind?_ ” Vanessa shouted at Wade over the phone.  
“ _Ness I really need help here, stop insulting me and help me_ ” Wade whined into the phone.   
He was plopped down on the big black Avengers couch, with his legs placed up on the glass table, he has a cookie in his mouth and was leaving crumbs everywhere.   
“ _Wade I don’t really know what to tell you, omegas aren’t my specialty, you know that_ ” Vanessa replied, sighing over the phone.  
“ _I know, I know, but I don’t know what to do either_ ” Wade whined again.  
“ _Why are you even there in the first place?_ ” She asked.  
“ _I’m looking over the kid_ ” Wade explained.  
“ _Is that the same kid that had that huge debt over his head?_ ” The women asked.  
“ _Yeah, as it turns out, I came in to kill him and then I saw him getting abused by another alpha and I opened my big mouth and now I’m sitting here babysitting him while the Avengers are gone_ ” Wade explained as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth.  
“ _And he is now in his heat_ ” Vanessa finished Wades sentence.  
“ _Pretty much yeah, that is how it went_ ” Wade said. He left out the details of him being his beloved Spiderman, not because he didn’t trust Ness or anything, but you may never know who is listening to their calls.  
{Phones are just so impractical} White said.  
[But you can always watch porn on them] Yellow stated.  
“ _True_ ” Wade thought.  
“ _How is the boy doing now?_ ” Ness asked.  
“ _He is fine, I think, I left him sleeping_ ” Wade said.  
“ _Wade do you like him?_ ” Vanessa asked.  
Wade chocked on the cookie in his mouth for a second.  
{She is on to me, RUN!!!} White panicked.  
[He is an adult, this isn’t a crime you know] Yellow thought.  
“ _I d-don’t… I mean… Yea… No… I don’t t-think so_ ” Wade said slowly.  
“ _Come on, we have been friends for years, now tell me, do you like him or not?_ ” Vanessa asked again.  
“ _What does this have to do with anything?_ ” Wade said.   
“ _Wade just answer the damn question_ ” Vanessa was losing her cool over the phone.  
“ _I think I do_ ” Wade said.  
[You think? You think you do? Who fantasized fucking him in the middle of the street?] Yellow said.  
{That was you} White stated.  
[Ow, yeah right, well then who fantasized tying him up with his webs?] Yellow asked, proud of itself.  
{That was also you} White teased.  
[Fuck] Yellow cursed.  
“ _Than there is no problem_ ” Vanessa happily said.   
“ _What do you mean there is no problem?_ ” Wade panicked.  
“ _If you like him, then you will know what to do, just don’t pound him to much, the boy needs to walk, good luck Wade_ ” Vanessa said happily.  
“ _Wait Ness what..._ ” Before Wade could finish his question, she hanged up the phone.   
“ _What the fuck did she mean by that?_ ” Wade thought to himself.   
“ _Now what to do?_ ” Wade thought to himself.  
[What to do? You move your ass, march into that room and make him beg] Yellow teased Wade.  
{I do have to agreed, you haven’t had sex in a while} White agreed with Yellow.  
“ _Mr. Pool, Peter is awake_ ” Jarvis said, scaring Wade a little.  
“ _Yeah okay, thanks_ ” Wade said as he got up from the couch, brushed the crumbs off of his suit and walked over to Peter’s room.  
As he got close to the door, he knocked on the big black metal door.  
“ _Come in_ ” Peter shouted over the door.  
Wade opened them and peaked inside, then walked in. The boy was sitting in his bed, looking sleepy, his hair was messy and all over the place, his eyes locked half way closed and still tired, he yawned as Wade walked in.   
“ _How are you feeling?_ ” Wade asked as he got closer, he grabbed the chair he was sitting on earlier and sat down.  
“ _A little better, it just isn’t comfortable to sleep when I’m sweating so much_ ” As Peter said this, his stomach growled.   
“ _You’re hungryYeah, I guess I’m_ ” Peter said white he scratched his head, messing his hair up even more.  
“ _You know what, you go on and take a bath and I will make some pancakes for you_ ” Wade said and smiled.  
“ _You can cook?_ ” Peter asked in surprise.  
“ _Of course I can_ ” Wade said proudly with a smile on his face, but as he looked at the boy closer the smile faded.  
“ _Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You look a little pale_ ” Wade asked with concern.  
The boy shyly smiled and looked down at his hands that he placed in front of him.  
“ _I had a bad dream, maybe that’s the reason why_ ” Peter said.  
Wade looked up and down at the boy.  
[Are you thinking what I’m?] Yellow asked.  
{Yeah, we are} White said.  
“ _Does the bad dream have anything to do with that arrogant ass who left?_ ” Wade asked, as the boy surged in his place it was a clear sign that Wade hit the jack pot.   
As Peter kept silent, looking more and more uncomfortable, something in Wades mind snapped and to be honest no one knew what was it.  
“ _I can fucking clearly see that he is abusing you, so mind you mister smart, high IQ, genius tell me why the fuck don’t you just snap his neck and go get some victory ice cream?_ ” Wade snapped as he started to angrily ask Peter.  
“ _It just isn’t that simple_ ” Peter said.  
His answer made Wade even angrier.  
“ _NOT THAT SIMPLE?_ ” Wade shouted this time.  
“ _I have seen you lift and throw Hulk in the motherfucking air and you sit here saying that it is not that simple?_ ” Wade shouted, standing up from the chair.  
As the boy started to look scared and shrugged in his bed covers even more, Wade sighed and sat back down, he placed a hand on his bald scalp and rubbed it, for some odd reason he was irritated as hell right now.  
A couple of uncomfortable silence seconds passed, before Wade sighed again.  
“ _Okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted, you already feel bad and shit, and me shouting is the last thing you need, but Peter listen I can see right through everything, I may not be as smart as you are, but I understand shit_ ” Wade said rubbing his temples, trying to keep his cool.  
Peter slowly breathed in, held his breath for a little and then breathed out.   
“ _I’m with Harry, because it helps dad_ ” Peter said after a while.  
Wade looked up, met the boy’s eyes and just stared at him, like his sentence didn’t make any sense, because well it didn’t.  
“ _Dad work with Harry's dad and for them to be able to join their work, I made an agreement that I will marry Harry_ ” Peter said as he just shrugged with his shoulders.   
[Well that is just fucking stupid] Yellow said.   
{High IQ my ass, at least he has a pretty face} White wasn’t impressed.  
“ _Okay, go take the bath, I will go and make some pancakes_ ” Wade said as he stud up and left the room.   
“ _That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, it’s not like tinman needs money or anything else, so that the hell is Peter talking about?_ ” Wade was thinking to himself as he was digging around the kitchen looking for ingredients.   
As he was making pancakes, White and Yellow were fussing in his head.  
{Can you imagine that he is naked just a couple of steps away from you} White said teasingly.  
[He doesn’t even have to imagine that is happening right now, in real life] Yellow said.  
{Ow that is right it is, so why the fuck are we just standing here pretending to be a house wife?} White wasn’t happy.  
[They do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach] Yellow pointed it out.  
{Hmmm I can say, covering Spidey in maple syrup doesn’t sound that bad} White started to think.  
[Wades dick thinks it is a good idea as well, hey dummy it’s three against one, why aren’t we fucking him on this table?] Yellow asked.   
“ _Would you three stop? I’m trying to make the Canadian perfection here, it takes a lot of concentration_ ” Wade argued with them back.   
“ _That smells amazing_ ” Peter said as he walked into the kitchen.  
Wade turned to him with a plate full of staked pancakes and almost let go of the plate, Peter was sitting across the table only with a red robe that was completely open in the front showing a lot smooth, pale skin.  
Wade placed the plate down and pushed it toward the boy, he then pushed syrup and a knife and fork to him, all the time not breaking eye contact from that tasty looking skin.   
{Ow yeah now that is what I’m talking about} White was happy.  
“ _Thank you_ ” Peter said and dug into the pancake tower.   
As he slowly pored the syrup on top of them, Wades imagination was already licking the syrup off of his naked body.   
“ _This taste so good_ ” Peter said stuffing another mouthful of pancakes.  
[Look he has a big mouth, I wonder what else could fit in that mouth] Yellow said.   
Wade was still standing in one place without moving, just watching as the cute almost naked boy was eating pancakes across a table. As he took his last bite and licked his lips, Wade lost it.  
{Come on, we both know you want it} White said.   
“ _Ahh fuck it_ ” Wade said and walked over to Peter.   
Without saying anything else he grabbed Peters chair and turned it around, making Peter face him. Peter looked at him with a questionable expression and tilted his head to the side slightly.  
Wade grasped his small face with his gloved hands and leaned in, he kissed him, without much of a care in the world that Peter could murder him for this, after all he can’t die.   
To his surprise the baby boy at first froze and placed his hand on Wades chest, as Wade was sure that he will be pushed away, but to his surprise, Peter opened his mouth and answered to the kiss, letting Wades tongue into his mouth. What killed Wade was when the boy moaned into the kiss, that was when Wade lost it completely. Wade deepened the kiss now, moving his hands from Peters face down, his neck, his shoulders, his torso making a mental note to kiss every single inch of it, when his hands landed on Peter hips, he cupped them and lifted the boy from the seat, now in his arms, Peter hugged his neck and moaned again when Wade give a soft clasp on Peters ass. He lifted the boy and with him in his arms, kiss tongue buried inside the boy’s mouth tasting and licking all of it, he started to walk back to the bedroom.   
Wade kicked Peter’s bedroom door open and walked in, walked up to the bed and slowly placed Peter down, now he buried his lips and teeth into Peters neck, teasing over his pulsing vein in Peters neck. Peter moaned again, this time louder and Wades imagination started to run wild of what he will do tonight to this sweet, honey tasting boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please leave comments and kudos, letting me know that you like it and I should write more of it.


	9. Sweet and sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and then..?

_**Peter**_

Peter’s mind was raising itself. Right now he wants nothing more but just for Wade to never ever stop kissing his neck and at the same time he wants to push him away and never see him again, but god this feels so good. Peter was laying on his bed with his bath robe completely open leaving him naked and vulnerable, he was pressed down into the mattress by an alpha, not just any alpha, he was pushed down by Wade who was to busy now tasting Peter collar bone. As Wade nibbled on his neck, Peter moaned, it surprised him so much as well as made him feel embarrassed by his own voice. Not only Wade’s lips were traveling along side of Peter’s neck and chest, but his hands were groping and massaging Peter’s hips. As Wade nibbled on Peter’s ear lobe, Peter threw his head back and louder moan escaped his lips, he got embarrassed and scared so he quickly moved his hand up to cover his mouth.  
“ _Wow wow.. wow… Mister, place that hand back and let me hear that sweeter than true Canadian syrup moan_ ” Wade almost purred out the words.  
“ _But it’s embarrassing_ ” Peter said while blushing so hard, he felt as is cheeks were turning flaming hot red, like he ate the worlds spiciest pepper.  
“ _Ow baby boy, the things I’m about to do to you are way more embarrassing, so move your little cute paw away and let me hear you_ ” Wade smiled.  
Peter looked up right into his eyes and got lost, Wades eyes were so blue, like the clearest sky in the most beautiful summers day, just right now they were a lot darker.   
Peter slowly moved his hand away from his face and placed it on Wades right check. For a second Wade froze like he got scared, he locked his eyes with Peters and clenched his jaw, but when Peter slowly moved his thumb across the ridged skin, then pushed himself up a little and kissed him, Wade relaxed.  
Wade leaned back into the kiss, pressing Peter even further into the mattress. He moved his hand, traveling from Peter’s wait up to his neck, massaging the back of Peters ear, it felt so relaxing that Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed.   
“ _If you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to_ ” Wade said.  
“ _What?_ ” Peter asked as his eyes snapped open, he looked at Wade with confusion.  
“ _If it gets scary or if you change your mind, just push me away, break my neck, I don’t care, I just don’t want you to feel bad okay?_ ” Wade said, with a light smile over his face.  
Peter froze, he never expected that anyone could care about his feeling, it never happened with Harry. At this moment Peter realized that Wade was so different from Harry, yes he did kill people for money, but they are bad people after all, still Peter never thought he will be one hundred present okay with it, but he can try.  
WAIT! What is he thinking about? Peter laughed to himself is he thinking about Wade, not like that he is annoying and his flirt jokes are just wrong, but he is thinking about him as his partner, who knows maybe it is just his heat taking over and melting his brain away, maybe being abused by Harry made him throw himself onto anyone who is nice to him, whatever the reason is, right now Peter didn’t care, because kissing this alpha just felt amazing and that was all Peter needed.  
“ _Peter you feeling okay? I asked you if you don’t feel comfortable to say so and you just froze_ ” Wade said with concern in his face.  
“ _I’m okay, it’s just that no one has ever said that they cared about how I felt_ ” Peter said.  
“ _What kind of alphas you had in your life?_ ” Wade said as he sat up and brought Peter up with him.  
Now they were sitting up straight, just looking at each other.   
“ _Baby boy, you know I’ve been in love with you for a long time, well I was in love with Spidey and now it turns out that you are Spidey and then I met you as Peter and I liked you as Peter but it made me think what about Spidey and now I know that you are Spidey so that makes sense and..._ ” Wade was going on and on.  
Peter giggled.  
“ _Wade what do you want to say by all of this?_ ” Peter asked.  
Wade breathed in.   
“ _I want you to date me_ ” Wade said.  
“ _You know I can’t_ ” Peter answered.  
“ _What do you mean you can’t? Is it because of how I look?_ ” Wade asked.  
“ _What? No, it has nothing do to with your looks, I like the way you look and it isn’t scary like you always made it seem, I mean you know I’m with Harry and all that_ ” Peter said.  
“ _Okay that was funny_ ” Wade laughed. But when Peter did laugh back, he got back serious.  
“ _You don’t mean it for real, so what that you date him, you can no wait you have to break up, look how the fuck the is with you, what alpha would leave his omega in heat with another alpha, what self respecting alpha would raise a hand against someone like you, why do you even let him do that, Peter you’re so strong, you could snap him like a twig in your hands, I don’t understand why you let him do this to you_ ” Wade was confused, after he said that he slowly caressed over Peters bruises on his ribs.  
“ _I don’t let him, he used alpha commands on me, makes me not be able to move or speak_ ” Peter said. He couldn’t take it anymore, thinking about all the pain all the suffering, the next thing was he felt as tears started to run down his face. Before he could wipe them off, Wade hugged him and pulled him closer to his chest. He softly played with Peters hair.  
“ _Shhh, it’s okay, just let it all out, if you need to cry, just cry, it’s okay baby boy, I’m here_ ” Wade was saying soft words and slowly rocked them back and forth, with his right hand in Peters hair and his left hand on Peters back, rubbing little circles.  
All the comfort, all the buildup hidden emotions just bursted out of Peter, he started to cry, tears were just pouring out, he was sobbing and started to hiccup. Wade didn’t say anything, he just whispered soft words into Peters ear. They sat like that for a while, until Peter started to calm down.  
“ _I will make you mine, I don’t care how many times I will have to dance a strip tease, but I will show you my magic and hope that you will fall for it_ ” Wade said in a happier tone.   
Peter lightly laughed into Wades shoulder, as Wade brought him ever closer and sat him on his lap.   
Being desired, that was something Peter haven’t thought about in a long time, being taken care off, being able not to be scared every second, knowing that someone won’t hurt you, being safe, being safe, being safe, safe, SAFE!   
Peter broke down into tears again, clenching at Wades red spandex suit, letting all the build up pain be turned into tears and just leave his body. All the fake smiles he had to wear all the time, all the bruises blamed on his patrols, all the sleepless nights just shaking being afraid to move to wake up the monster sleeping next to him, all the forced, pretended kisses, all the blame and suffering, everything that was building up for so long, the feeling like he was trapped inside his own head, in a cage with him himself holding the key to the lock of it. All the bruises and the scars, all the thoughts about just ending it all, all the thinking about jumping off of a bridge, all the thinking of letting go of his webbing and just slamming into the side of a building. All the guilt from lying to his family, to his friends, everything was just so much, everything hurt so much, sometimes if felt like his heart was crawling its way out of his chest just so it could run away from this.   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
This suit was terrible, it felt unnatural, Peter was standing with a glass of champagne in his hand and tugging his white shirt collar along with his black tie. These charity parties were a great thing and Peter was very happy that rich people that had so much money they didn’t know where to put it, were here giving some of it to those who needed them, but this suit was killing Peter, and being able to hear everyone’s conversation from every part of the room, with all the gross and stupid gossip wasn’t the most pleasant thing as well. This was Peters part as the son of a rich and famous celebrity, to be in stupid parties like this, looking stupid with a suit that Peter didn’t even like, he could be out right now swinging throw the city on his webs, feeling free and alive, but he was stuck here, with his spidey senses losing it, because who thinks that people juggling knifes and cooking meals in open fire is a good thing?   
“ _Young mister Peter Stark, what a pleasure to have you here_ ” A voice came from behind Peter, making him jump in his shoes a little. He turned around and saw tho women, one was a middle aged lady with a bright red dress, covered in light reflecting crystals, with a v cut that was a little too deep than it needed to be, her black hair was pulled up in a big bun that was also covered in crystals. Next to her stood a young girl, she has flowy blond hair that went all the way down to her back, she had a more subtle dark blue dress, that didn’t shine in the light like a disco ball.   
“ _Mrs. Browell, it is all my pleasure that you invited me here_ ” Peter smiled at the older women.  
“ _Ow darling, I’m so happy to see you, this is my daughter Emily_ ” Mrs. Browell said.  
The young girl shyly smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back.  
“ _Hello Miss Emily, I’m Peter Parker Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you tonight_ ” Peter said as he smiled even more back.   
“ _What else could be expected from Tony’s son, only good manners and etiquette, Peter would you mind taking Emily for one little dance?_ ” The older women said.  
Every time he meets this woman she always tries to bring a woman onto him, sad truth was that Peter didn’t even like women in the first place and second he was already with Harry.  
“ _It would be an honor, but only if the lady wants herself to dance with me_ ” Peter said and smiling as he brought his hand up her way.  
Emily giggled and took his hand, Peter smiled, said good bye to the older women and took the young girl to the dance floor. There were a lot of couples dancing around the slow music. Most of them were older women and men dressed in expensive clothing, some were old men with clearly too young for them ladies. Peter spend one song dancing around and talking to the young girl, who was really nervous the whole time, so Peter tried saying a couple of jokes, to loosen the awkward atmosphere with her. After the song ended, Peter thanked her for the dance, brought her back to her waiting mother and excused himself from the ladies. He went out of the big fancy and bright ball room, throw a long corridor and walked out into the garden. He slowly breathed in the warm summer night air, the moon was full tonight, shining everything in a soft light. Peter felt relieved to be outside, away from all the noise and people. Even if he knew all the etiquette that didn’t mean he liked all of them.   
“ _Did you think I will be that stupid and won’t notice_ ” A voice came from Peters side.  
“ _Didn’t notice what?_ ” Peter sighed and said.  
“ _That you wanted her, I’m not enough for you? Are you that big of a whore that will open your ass to any alpha that has cash in her bra?_ ” Harry snarled.   
“ _I don’t know what you are talking about_ ” Peter said to Harry as he got close to him.  
Harry took one more step and he was right next to Peter, with his right hand he grabbed Peter by his neck, slightly choking him.  
“ _Don’t you play fucking dumb, I saw it all, you are nothing but a fucking slut, so show me how nasty you are you pig, get down on your fours_ ” Harry said.  
“ _Don’t be silly, we’re at a party, I’m not going to…_ ” Before Peter could finish he got slapped.  
“ _I said, on your fours you pig!_ ” Harry give a command.  
Peters knees give in and he dropped on the grass, on all fours, he was hating himself so much for this, he hated that his body listened to every command that Harry give to him.   
Harry knelled down, lifter up Peter’s face up and smiled.  
“ _Look at you, a horny dog like you just waiting to get fucked_ ” Harry said as he pulled Peters pants, getting behind him.  
“ _Harry please not here_ ” Peter cried out.  
“ _Shut up you bitch_ ” Harry said as he showed Peters head down into the grass.  
Peter heard as Harry's belt rustled, making a faint sound, Harry placed one hand on Peters back and that’s when pain struck his entire body.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Peter ripped his eyelids open from the horrible nightmare that he was having, was it a nightmare or a memory it didn’t make much of a difference to him, he felt how tense he was, he was sweating, his body hurt just from the memory of this, but for some odd reason he felt warm and there was something heavy on his back, it is weird tho that his bed his slowly moving up and down and it is a lot harder and….   
Oh!  
My!  
God!  
Peter realized what was happening, he was sleeping in his bed, well technically he wasn’t on his bed, he was sleeping on top of Wade, who was calm and in deep sleep, Peter was laying on top of him, with Wades arms wrapped around Peters back, holding him down, Peter was laying on his slowly moving chest. Peter started to panic and clumsily get up, but despite his effort, the big alpha growled a little and hugged Peter even tighter bringing him back down, pressing him against his own chest. It was a little scary for Peter, but he knew a growling alpha wasn’t the negotiating type, so Peter just placed his head back down, pressing his left check to Wades chest and breathed in, his nose got filled with the alphas sent and it did calm him down a lot, not to long after he went back to sleep, the warmth from the alpha and the sweet scent relaxed Peter so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading this story so far. I'm so happy for all the comments you leave guys, it makes me really happy to know that you guys like this story.


End file.
